Trick and Treat
by standingintherain13
Summary: Pitch is back (surprise!) so Manny picks two new guardians that maintain the same holiday and have actually just started their spirit life. The guardians quickly know the two, esp. Jack and Bunny...but why? "I'm Stein Hallows," "and I'm Alice Eve."
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Halloween is my favorite holiday so I really wanted to make a story with it, and that I have. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Don't own Rise of the Guardians, so please take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Ah, I'm finally done work. I might actually get to enjoy Easter before it's over," a girl said as she walked to her car. Specifically this girl is Alice Eve, an eighteen year old with her black, purple tinted hair and purple eyes. She has just gotten off work and really wants to leave and get out of the ugly tan pants and black collared shirt.

As she is walking however she freezes when she sees a movement in the field behind the restaurant she works in. It is sunset so it is slightly dark out and one of Alice's greatest fears is the dark, however she looks out into the field to see a large...rabbit?

Her eyes widen and she cups her hands around her mouth, "BUNNY?!"

The form stops and turns to face her, she is however to far to see the look on his face. Yes, Alice is eighteen and yes she is still a believer, which can be blamed on her grandmother who told her nothing but stories about the Guardians of the world and children.

She is grinning and no words can seem to express her happiness but like all good things the happiness ends as she sees a group of completely black soldiers begin to catch up to Bunny, who had stopped at the sound of his name. Alice's face becomes filled with fear and before she can even register she is running across the field, her phone and keys fall from her hands but she doesn't stop.

In the distance Bunny is fighting the things with his boomerangs but there are too many and are beginning to surround him. However, before the soldiers can thrust their swords forward and into Bunny, Alice is there and she has grabbed Bunny and pulled him out of the almost complete circle.

"NO!" she can hear Bunny shout this as he watches Alice get stabbed by the large number of nightmares.

However, soon Alice can't hear anything as everything goes black, a terrible pain goes through her body as the nightmares begin to go inside her, trying to make her a host. She tries to scream but the black sand has complete surrounded her, she can't even breathe and she can feel herself begin to lose consciousness as she falls to her knees.

Then the sand just bursts and disappears leaving Alice alone in nothing but darkness, she looks up and sees the moon, it's just a crescent but it looks as if it is shining more than she's ever seen.

'You are the spirit of Halloween,' Alice can hear the moon say this, and she believes it as she closes her eyes and falls asleep with the moonlight engulfing her.

* * *

"No better way to spend Easter than on a roof," a boy says as he sits to look at the sunset.

This boy is Stein Hallows, an eighteen year old boy with black spikey hair with a bit of red in it and red eyes. He is currently relaxing on his apartment buildings roof, it is actually locked but picking locks is one of Stein's many talents. He is wearing his usual black jeans and t-shirt, he should have a jacket on but he enjoys the slight chill of the soon to be night.

Then he shivers harshly as something quickly flies past him, followed by a bunch of black...sand?

Stein quickly stands and faces the building next to his, there is a boy with white hair and a blue hoodie fighting of some of these black soldiers.

"Jack Frost?" Stein whispers as he walks toward the other roof, yes he is eighteen but he still believes in all the things kids do, always has. The boy, Jack Frost, looks over at Stein for a second with surprise in his eyes.

Then Stein shouts, "Look out!" as a soldier charges at Jack, who thankfully blasts the thing away before he gets hit.

Jack smiles and waves at Stein, but Stein begins to run as he see the soldier all step back from Jack and from a circle. As he jumps across to the other roof the circle is almost whole and is closing in on Jack, but Stein rushes in and grabs Jack by the hood. He pulls him out in just enough time, but in return Stein is stabbed by the group of nightmares and the sand begins to flood into him.

"NO!" Jack screams as Stein becomes covered by the black sand.

Soon Stein can't see or hear and a pain shoots through him as the sand floods into him more, however he doesn't scream but he does begin to panic as he becomes unable to breathe. He falls to his knees and feels himself losing his consciousness but before he does the sand just bursts and disappears.

Stein looks around tiredly to see nothing but black but when he looks up he sees the crescent moon shining like he's never seen before.

'You are the spirit of Halloween,' the moon says calmly, and Stein doesn't doubt it for a second as he begins to close his eyes and lose himself in sleep and the comfortable light of the moon.

* * *

Two lights had gone out that night...both at the same time.

* * *

Both Stein and Alice are my OCs and both die in the same way at the same time so when MiM says, 'You are the spirit of Halloween,' he actually is saying it to both at the same time.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

So, a lot happens in this chapter and I hope I'm not moving to fast...well we'll see right?

Anyway I don't own Rise of the Guardians and I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"W-where am I?" Stein questioned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt like he had been sleeping for months and he stumbled to stand as he looked around him and at himself. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that went to his knees and a pair of black boots, he also had a black and grey stripped shirt, horizontal, and a black vest on. Around him he saw...a forest with autumn colored leaves.

"Last time I checked it was Easter not Fall. Wha-"

Stein was cut of my the sound of a groan coming from Alice who was a little bit away from him, he quickly looked over in her direction and ran to her side as she sat up and tried to stand.

He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it, "Who are you, and where am I?"

"I'm Stein, Stein Hallows, and as to where we are...I don't know."

Alice looked at him with caution in her eyes, "Well I'm Alice Eve, it is nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Stein said as he walked away from Alice to explore the forest they were in.

Alice looked around to see the forest and looked at herself to see different clothes than those she had earlier. She was wearing very short black shorts and black boots with black and grey striped socks that went to the middle of her thigh, she also had a black long sleeved shirt on with arms that flowed out and almost covered her whole hands.

Stein could hear her begin to follow him so he turned with a smirk, "Are you following me Ms. Eve?"

Alice made a scrunched face, "Ew, call me Alice, and no there is a town right there," she said as she pointed in front of her and passed Stein. She thought the boy had seen it as well but whatever.

Stein simply nodded and Alice ran slightly to stand next to Stein, "So any idea why it looks like Fall?"

Stein looked at her as they walked, "Nope, but it feels like I've slept for ages. The last thing I remember is being on a roof..."

Alice smiled, "I feel the same and last I remember I was walking to my car, how I got here is...fuzzy."

Stein nodded in agreement as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived at the town they saw kids playing in the streets, and yards were covered with Halloween decorations. They walked further into the town and Alice tried to touch one of the kid's shoulders but the boy quickly turned and ran right through her. She stumbled back and gripped her shirt, her eyes widened and she turned to Stein who was looking at her with the same look. Then the same thing happened to him, a kid ran right through him.

"I remember! I'm the spirit of Halloween!" they both shouted at the same time, and when they did they stared at each other with wide eyes.

They slowly moved closer to one another, their gaze never faltering.

"How can we both be the same thing?" Stein asked as he looked at Alice.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but the moon told me-"

"Me too." Stein said cutting Alice off.

"You too what?"

"The moon told me the same thing."

Alice ran a hand through her hair and looked around the small town, "I think we need to go over everything."

Stein nodded as he grabbed her hand and began to run into the forest they had just left.

They finally stopped when they reached a clearing and both sat facing each other, "Well I was-"

"Woah, who said you could start?" Alice questioned.

Stein sighed, "Does it matter?"

Alice glared for a little while then waved her hand, motioning for him to continue.

"As I was saying," Stein said with a slight glare, "I was on the roof of my apartment when Jack Frost flew by getting chased-"

"You saw Jack Frost?!" Alice questioned yet again cutting Stein off.

He huffed in slight annoyance, "Yes, I believe in all of them, I'm assuming you do as well?"

Alice grinned causing Stein to be slightly shocked, "Yeah, my grandmother told me all these stories."

Stein smiled lightly at her and nodded, "Well i didn't really see him until later but something very cold flew by and I knew it was him, he was getting chased by these black soldiers," Stein could see Alice become tense but thankfully she didn't interrupt.

"When I looked over he was fighting them on the roof next to mine so I called his name and he looked at me happily, I helped him take out one of them but soon they were trying to surround him. I ran and jumped to the other roof and pulled him out of the way but by doing that I got stabbed by all of them."

Stein's fists clenched and he looked harshly at the ground, "They all tried to pour into me and I couldn't breathe or anything, it hurt so much but then the moon made them go away and he told me I am the spirit of Halloween."

Stein looked back up at Alice and saw that she was hugging herself, "Your turn," Stein said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I was walking to my car since I had just gotten off work and was shocked when I saw the Easter Bunny in the field behind were I wo- use to work," her face became sad and she hugged herself more tightly, bringing her knees closer to her.

"I called out to him, I was so excited to see him, it had been my first time, but he was too far for me to see what he looked like when he turned to face me. Then these black soldiers, probably the ones you saw, were chasing him and had caught up since he stopped to face me. They began to surround him like yours surrounded Jack and I ran." She sighed as she stopped hugging herself to lie on the ground, Stein continued to watch her.

"Thankfully I made it in time to grab Bunny and pull him out but just like you they all stabbed me and the sand surrounded me. I tried to scream but couldn't and soon I couldn't breathe. It hurt, a lot," she said the last comment with nothing but sarcasm which caused both to smile.

"Then finally, just like you, the sand burst and the moon said I am the spirit of Halloween."

"So we both saved two beings that are believed by most to not exist and now we are two beings that are not believed to exist," Stein said with a smirk as Alice sat up and smirked back.

"Well," Stein said beginning to stand, he offered his hand to Alice, "it would be pleasure to work with you," Alice chuckled as she took his hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

Weeks pass and the two spend their time learning about each other's past lives, which weren't very interesting, and discovering they have a lot in common. Both didn't have many friends because they were made fun of for believing, but the friends they did have they always helped, no questions asked.

Currently it is a week till Halloween, their holiday, and both are nervous and excited.

"What are we supposed to do anyway? My grandmother never told me about a spirit of Halloween before."

Stein tapped his chin, "I don't know," then both looked up at the moon expecting an answer, when they got none they sighed and continued their walk.

"Well we may as well fly around and make sure nothing goes bad," Stein nodded as Alice shrugged.

During these weeks the two had discovered more than each other's pasts they had also learned about their special powers. Both could turn into anything they wanted as if changing into a costume, but just because they 'dressed' as someone didn't mean they became that person, they just looked like them. They also couldn't turn into animals, but that didn't bother them that much since the other thing they can do is so cool. Flying. Yes they could fly, but only with the help of transportation which they could magically form.

For Alice she could magically turn her boots into pure black inline skates and could wheel around like normal or fly in the sky as if it was the ground. For Stein he could conjure up a completely black skateboard that he could use normally or, like Alice, use to fly with.

It took a lot of practice and bruising for them to finally get the hang of their wheels, and it had taken a lot of focus and almost passing out for them to get the hang of their transforming, but both loved what they could do.

"So Treat," Stein said referring to Alice, "race you!" Stein shouted as he conjured his wheels and sped off.

Alice quickly did the same and wasn't that far behind him, "That's cheating Trick!"

Stein laughed loudly and soon Alice laughed as well as they both race to their clearing in the forest.

* * *

Finally it is the day before Halloween and at Santoff Claussen the Guardians were on edge as they had their weekly meeting.

Jack and Bunny sit on a couch together both looking equally upset.

"Well, have there been any more attacks from Pitch?" Tooth questions trying to get the meeting started.

North and Sandy both shake their heads and Jack shrugs while Bunny ignores the question completely.

"It seems they stopped when summer hit," North says as he stares at Jack and Bunny with sorrow.

Tooth looks at them as well with concern and flutters over to them, "I know it still hurts that those kids...did what they did but that happened months ago and you need to move on."

Jack huddled into himself more as Bunny turned to glare at Tooth, "You want us to just move on? They disappeared right in front of us, we don't even know if they are dead! They could be trapped by Pitch right now, or worse!"

Tooth flinched as Bunny yelled at her, and they all tensed as MiM's beams began to shine brightly bringing up the image of a boy and a girl who would be the next guardians.

They all rushed over to the spot and Bunny and Jack gasped as they looked at the boy and girl who had saved them.

"He's the boy..."

"She's the girl..."

The rest stared at the two then back at the images, "Two new spirits, the spirits of Halloween," North said.

"Stein Hallows," Jack said with a small smile, the first anyone's seen in months.

"and Alice Eve," Bunny finished as he too smiled after a long time.

"Hallows Eve, that's so clever!" Tooth said with excitement as Sandy nodded his head.

"Now we just have to get them, who volunteers?" All look at North and quickly Jack raises his hand as he steps forward with Bunny.

"Leave it to us mate," The three nod.

"Race ya!" Jack calls with a grin as he calls the wind and begins to fly.

"Ya don't wanna race a rabbit mate," Bunny says with a smirk as he taps his foot and falls through a hole.

The three laugh as Jack and Bunny quickly depart, "It's so nice to see them smiling again," Tooth says looking as if she is ready to cry.

Jack and Bunny search the whole day and night and it is Halloween when they decide to call a truce and take a break.

"We probably should have asked where they were before we rushed off," Jack said with a laugh and his classic grin.

Bunny laughed and pats Jack's shoulder, "Probably."

"Well, what do we have here? Two guardians out and about all by themselves?"

Both turn around looking for the source of the voice, "Pitch! Show yourself!"

"Do please keep your voice down Jack," Pitch says as he comes from the shadows.

Jack points his staff of Pitch as Bunny grabs his boomerangs, "and why should we mate?"

Pitch glares at Bunny, "What are you even doing here Pitch?"

Pitch turns to face jack and smiles at him evilly, "it's Halloween, the perfect day to get some fear. Now I must be on my way, many fears to feast on."

Jack shoots Pitch but before it hits him he blocks with black sand, then Pitch sends some of his sand soldiers to attack them both. The soldiers begin to surround Bunny and Jack who are trying to fight some of them off.

"Well doesn't this bring back memories," Pitch laughs and Jack and Bunny tense, "How did it feel to watch those lights go out and know you were the cause! They could still be happily alive right now if not for you two, even though you're supposed to protect them!"

"But they aren't dead!" Jack shouted as he shot a soldier trying to attack Bunny from behind.

Pitch laughs even more, "Do you honestly think they're happy! All of a sudden they are stolen from the life they had known and not told a thing for months!"

* * *

During the Pitch attack Alice in Stein were relaxing in their clearing, or at least trying to, "I'm nervous."

Stein looks over at Alice, who is lying looking at the sky, "Me too," they smile at each other.

However, they suddenly hear some blasts coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Something's wrong," Alice says while conjuring her wheels, Stein nods and does the same and both speed off.

When they stop they see and man in black and a group of black sand soldiers.

"Treat those are the soldiers that..."Alice nods and her and Stein continue to watch from a distance.

Then they hear a voice,"...you're supposed to protect them!"

"But they aren't dead!"

"That's Jack Frost!" Alice looks at Stein with wide eyes then turns back to watch as she hears a creepy laugh.

"Do you honestly think they're happy?! All of a sudden they are stolen from the life they had known and not told a thing for months!"

"Trick! Are they talking about us?!" Both stare at each other with shock. Then Stein grabs Alice's hand and both wheel forward.

"Who says we aren't happy?!" Stein shouts with a smirk on his face.

"Because last time we checked this was awesome!" Alice also shouts with a similar smirk.

All three are staring at them, but soon their smirks fade as the soldiers begin to enclose Jack and Bunny.

"Treat!" "Trick!" Both shout as they release their hands and rush forward toward the soldiers.

Alice kicks them with her skates causing them to burst and Stein does tricks which cause his board to hit them and burst as well. By the time all the soldiers are gone so is Pitch.

Both quickly turn around as they hear a laugh from Jack, and suddenly Stein is wrapped in a hug by him. Alice looks at them both with a warm smile as Stein hugs him back after getting over his initial shock. As they hug Alice looks over and sees Bunny smiling at her and looking on the verge of tears, she walks over to him and hugs him close.

Then both Alice and Stein say at the same time while they hug, "I'm so glad you're okay."

They break the hugs and Stein and Alice look at each other and laugh, Bunny and Jack seem slightly confused by their laughter.

"Um...so...what are you two doing here?" Stein asks gesturing to Jack and Bunny.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Jack said with a grin.

"We were searching...for the both of ya," Bunny says with a smile and Jack nods as he stands beside Bunny.

Alice and Stein become confused and Alice questions, "Why?"

Jack chuckles, "Well, you two are the next new Guardians!"

Both of their eyes widen and Alice practically screams, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Stein jokingly covers his ears and laughs when Alice lightly punches his arm.

"Yeah, we're serious and we need ya at the pole mates."

"Do we get to take the tunnels?!" Alice questions as she moves closer to Bunny, he nods and Alice and Stein grin as they conjure their wheels.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Stein questions as he moves closer to place his arm on Jack's shoulder.

Bunny smirks as he taps his foot on the ground, all three of them falling through and Bunny soon following. Jack flies through as Alice and Stein wheel through and Bunny hops behind them.

"YAHOOOO!" Stein shouts loudly as he wheels through the tunnel doing a few tricks along the way.

Alice laughs as she to shows off a little, both causing Jack to laugh and Bunny to roll his eyes with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Um...I don't own Rise of the Guardians...and hmmm...there was something else...Ah yes! Take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Hold on guys," Stein says as he grabs Jack and Bunny's shoulders before they can walk into the room where everyone else is waiting, both turn to look at him questioningly.

Alice smirks already seeing were Stein is going with this, "Do we have to Trick?"

Stein looks at her and smirks, "Of course Treat!"

"Um...what is going on?" Jack questions, turning to completely face the two, Bunny soon does the same.

Stein lets them go then he and Alice close their eyes and a red curtain surrounds them both.

"Where did that bloody curtain come from?" Bunny asked, becoming slightly startled and taking a step back, Jack just laughed lightly and waited in anticipation.

When the curtain finally disappeared Jack and Bunny were shocked to be facing...themselves?

"Woah!" Jack said in wonder as he stepped closer to touch himself on the shoulder.

Bunny also stepped forward but with caution, "What did you..."

The other Bunny and Jack laughed and the Jack said with a smirk, "It's me...Stein," then he pointed to the other Bunny, "and that's Alice."

She waved with her paw, "That's our power, we can dress up."

Jack began to circle Stein, "Wow, you even sound like us!"

Even Bunny became impressed, "Do you have our powers too?"

Alice tapped her foot on the ground and Bunny waited for a tunnel to open but saw none come, "Nope, we can only dress..."

"...we can't become," Stein finished as he again placed his arm on Jack's shoulder to lean slightly.

Bunny nodded then looked at the two Jacks, "First I can't tell who the bloody real one is, and second what are you two planning?"

Jack laughed and raised his hand, "I'm real."

Then Alice spoke to answer Bunny's question, "Stein wants to play a little trick is all."

Bunny nodded quickly catching on, "So you two are going to imitate us?"

Both Alice and Stein nodded as Stein stopped leaning on Jack to walk over to Alice.

"That's so cool! Can we watch?"

Stein laughed and nodded at Jack, "Just don't be seen."

Jack nodded as well and then grabbed Bunny to fly off, "Come on Bunny let's get somewhere high."

"Oi, Frostbite put me down!"

Jack simply laughed then flew higher as to hide in a crevice near the globe wear everyone was waiting.

Stein looked over at Alice and held at his hand, "Ready?"

Alice took his hand and nodded.

"Do they really have to hold hands like that?" Bunny complained as him and Jack watched from up high, but Jack simply shushed him.

As they got closer they stopped holding hands and got into character.

"Oh rack off Frostbite!" Alice began to say loudly as they walked into the room.

"I definitely win," Stein retorted with a slight laugh and a smirk.

Both Bunny and Jack had to place a hand over their mouths to contain their laughter as they saw the other three look at Alice and Stein with confusion.

Tooth quickly got up and flew over to Jack, "Is everything okay?"

Alice glared harshly at Stein, "Oi North, you need to get this boy away from me!"

North stood up and walked closer to Alice, "What is problem Bunny?"

Stein quickly walks away from Tooth and points his staff at Alice, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Sure mate," Alice retorted with sarcasm.

Sandman laughs in the background, already understanding what is going on, and he secretly waves to the real Jack and Bunny.

"You wanna take this outside Kangaroo?!"

Alice steps so her and Steins face are barely apart, "You don't wanna fight a rabbit mate."

"Try me."

"STOP!" North shouts actually surprising Alice and Stein and Stein moves his pointer finger in a circle, Alice gives a small nod.

"What's going on?!" Tooth asks frantic

"Bunny's mad that I found them first!" Stein replied leaning his staff on his shoulder like Jack usually does.

"Seeing them before me doesn't mean a thing mate!"

Stein moves over to Alice and places his arm on her shoulder to lean sligthly, "Technically it does."

Alice rolls her eyes, "Technically they found us."

North looks even more confused and Tooth flutters over to them, "You found them? Where are they?"

"Right here," Alice and Stein say at the same time as they lean back to back.

"What do you mean? All I see is Bunny and Jack." North questions, still confused.

Both snap their fingers and close their eyes as a red curtain comes and surrounds them both, while North and Tooth gasp in surprise.

When the curtain disappears Alice and Stein are standing still back to back smirking at the two surprised Guardians.

Then they face them completely and give a little bow, "It's a pleasure," they say at the same time.

"I'm Stein Hallows..."

"and I'm Alice Eve."

North grins then runs up to hug them both, "That was quite a show," at first both are shocked but then they laugh and hug back.

Then Tooth flies over and smiles at them, "Such nice teeth, even when you were alive."

Alice smiles, "Just for you," Stein nods in agreement with Alice.

"I could have just hopped down."

All of the Guardians look to see Jack holding Bunny and flying to meet them, "This is faster," they hear Jack reply and Stein and Alice just look at each other and roll their eyes.

The two back away from the group slightly, "I think we are more needed then we originally thought Treat." Alice nods, "I couldn't agree more Trick but they aren't quite ready yet," Stein nods then grabs Alice's hand as they walk to rejoin the group that is now sitting.

Alice and Stein sit together with Jack and Bunny, pushing the two Guardians closer together.

"Was that your power?" Tooth questions as she sits next to Sandy.

"Yes, we can dress as anyone..." Alice begins.

"...however we don't have their powers," Stein finishes

"That was our first time actually using it in front of someone, we shouldn't have been so cruel but Trick couldn't help himself," Alice explains.

Stein elbows Alice, "Oh please Treat you didn't even try to stop me."

Alice laughed, "True."

Jack leans forward to look at them both, "That reminds me, why do you two call each other that?"

"Each other what?" Stein questions looking at Jack.

"Trick and Treat," Bunny clarifies.

Alice stands and drags Stein with her and looks at them all with a warm smile, "How about we explain from the beginning?"

All the Guardians nod and Stein begins, "You all know how we died right?"

They nod and Bunny and Jack's face become somber, Alice and Stein look at each other with concern and hold each other's hand.

"Well when we were stabbed all of those nightmares tried to take us over and it was painful..." Alice said as she stared at the floor and gripped Stein's hand harder.

"...We couldn't see or breathe...but then..." Stein continued.

"...the moon," they both said at the same time as they smiled at all the Guardians.

"He made them all burst and then Stein and I just fell asleep in his light."

"But before that he told us we are the spirits of Halloween. Then when I woke up it was fall and I was wearing these clothes," Stein said as he gestured to himself and Alice nodded in agreement.

"I woke up after Stein and at first didn't trust him but after a couple days of learning about our powers and such we grew much closer."

"Then on one night the moon said something..."

"'Trick and Treat,'" Alice repeated.

"Usually it's Trick or Treat so we thought about it for a while and then discovered that I was the tricks of Halloween..."

"...and I was the treats."

"I was the monster and witch costumes..."

"...while I was the prince and princess ones."

All the Guardians sat in complete silence as they listened and eventually a silence ensued.

"Um...we're done," Stein said with a laugh as he and Alice moved to sit back down.

"Now can you explain more as to why we're here?" Alice questioned.

"Ah yes," North began as he stood and walked over to the globe," Manny says you are Guardians."

Alice and Stein get up and walked over to North, "Manny?" she questions.

"The Man in the Moon," Jack replies as he moves to stand behind them.

Both nod as the Guardians move to stand next to North who has begun to read the oath from his book.

"We will," both say at the same time.

"But what are we the Guardians of?" Stein questions and Alice nods her head.

"We actually don't know," Tooth replies.

"Then is it okay for us to be sworn in?" Alice asks.

Sandy nods his head and Bunny speaks up, "Sure, it just means Manny wants you to figure it out."

Both look at each other and shrug with a grin.

"Well it's been fun but we should go," Stein says.

"Go where?" Jack asks Stein.

"To observe, it's Halloween and we just figured we would fly around and make sure everything is okay," Alice replies.

The other Guardians nod their heads as Alice and Stein begin to leave but Jack stops them.

He stumbles over some words but finally asks, "Can I go with?" with a nervous smile.

Alice and Stein smile as they grab each other's' hands and hold out their other for Jack to grab hold of. When he does they pull him a little closer and they laugh before they all fly out the window of Santoff Claussen.

"It is like he has siblings now," North says and the other Guardians nod.

* * *

After Halloween Alice and Stein land in their clearing, Jack right behind them.

"Welcome to our home," Stein says with a grin as he and Alice gesture to the clearing.

Jack walks around, "Where do you guys sleep?"

"Usually on the floor," Alice replies.

Jack walks over to them and places his hands on their shoulders, "That simply won't do!"

Both are shocked by Jack's sudden tone, "Well what choice do we have," Alice says.

"Just come stay with me and North!"

Again both are shocked but this time by Jacks statement, "W-we couldn't just impose like that," Stein comments.

Jack chuckles, "Don't worry, there is plenty of room and you two are family now."

"B-but would North be okay with it?" Alice questions with worry on her face.

"Probably but I can ask right now if you want."

Stein shakes his head, "Isn't he sleeping right now, it is like one in the morning."

Jack crosses his arms, "True," then he flies and does a flip with a grin, "So, how about you two sleep over in my room for tonight till I ask North?!"

Alice and Stein look at each other unsure.

"Come on it would be my first ever sleep over, it'll be fun."

Stein shrugs and soon Alice does the same, "Okay," they say at the same time and they take off with Jack toward Santoff Claussen.

* * *

"Are you two warm enough?" Jack asks as he looks to both sides of his bed.

After defeating Pitch the first time North insisted that Jack come and live with him instead of the lake he was staying at, he had even given Jack his own room and furniture. It was great and Jack couldn't thank North enough for it all.

"Yes," Alice replies from the left of Jack's bed, while Stein makes a noise from the other side.

"Good. Night guys," Jack says as he turns of the light in his room.

"Night Jack," both say at the same time and soon all are fast asleep having pleasant dreams thanks to Sandy.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little shorter...at least I think it is...and not much happens so sorry if it's boring...anyway I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

Now please take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"They really are like siblings," North said as he peered into the room early that morning.

Alice smiled and sat up with a finger on her lip, telling North to be quiet.

When Alice was out of the room North looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry to have woken you."

Alice smiled, "It's no big deal, I'm a really light sleeper."

"Would you like tour first or breakfast?"

"A tour would be awesome!"

North laughs as he begins to lead her throughout the whole workshop, Alice listens attentively to everything North says and even laughs when he makes a joke. Then they feel two people fly passed them but too fast for them to really see, Alice stands confused and North just laughs.

"Jack must be giving tour too."

Alice simply nods as her and North complete the tour and walk into the kitchen, North begins to cook as Alice sits and waits for Jack and Stein.

"And that's the place," Jack says as he and Stein sit down for breakfast.

"I'm surprised you actually saw anything with the speeds you were going," Alice joked as she poured syrup onto her french toast.

"We weren't going that fast the whole time we just did that to startle you," Stein comments while he sticks out his tongue.

"I'm starting to worry for ya North, having one trickster is bad enough but two," the group looks at the entryway to see Bunny leaning against it.

North laughs as he finishes cooking and sits at the head of the table, "That may be true but I have Alice to help, dah?"

Alice nods, "Of course! Bunny would you like to sit by me for breakfast?"

Bunny walks over, sits, and pats her head, "Of course," Alice smiles then secretly peers over at Stein who is trying to contain his laughter and Jack who is pouting slightly.

The five eat their breakfast, North is at the head then Alice and Stein are across from each other and then Jack and Bunny are across from each other as well. Then eventually Tooth and Sandy come in to join them but there is only one chair left so Sandy floats on a sand cloud while Tooth sits.

"I am going to need another chair," North jokes but Alice and Stein look at each other with a bit of sadness.

"We're sorry to impose," both say at the same time and the others look at them slightly shocked.

"No you're not imposing, right North?" Jack asks while standing to stop them from leaving.

"Jack it's fine..." Alice begins.

"...we need to get home anyway," Stein completes.

"A forest clearing is no home," Jack says with a bit of anger.

Tooth quickly flutters over to them, "You were staying in a clearing in the forest?" Stein and Alice simply nod, now annoyed that Jack told everyone that.

"That's not safe mates, especially not with Pitch around," Bunny explains as he stands.

Soon North and Sandy are also crowding around them and Stein and Alice search for each other's hands, when they find them they sigh in relief.

"It's been a while since I felt like I had a family Trick," Alice says in a whisper.

Stein grips her hand a little harder, "Me too Treat."

They look up from the ground and grin at each other then begin to chuckle slightly, earning a very confused look from all the Guardians.

"I've kind of missed it," Steins, earning an even more confused look from the others, and Alice simply nods in agreement.

Alice and Stein let go of each other's hands and walk around, Alice goes to Jack and wraps her arm around his shoulders.

"We have big brother Jack!"

Then Stein walks over to North and places one of his hands on the man's shoulders, "Papa North!"

Alice is now next to Tooth and hugs one of Tooth's arms, "Mama Tooth!"

Stein walks to Sandy and fist bumps him, "Uncle Sandman!"

"And finally," both say as they walk to Bunny and both lean on his shoulders, "the family friend who could become something more...Bunnymund!"

The other Guardians are laughing and Bunny just crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "Hardyhar, now why am I just a family friend?"

Stein moves from Bunny to stand next to Jack, "We're just preparing..."

"...for the future," Alice finishes as she continues to lean on Bunny, both have a knowing look and Bunny glares at them, which only causes them to begin to laugh.

"Now Jack, I believe you were going to ask something?" Alice asked walking over to him and Stein and running a hand through her long hair.

Jack taps his chin then his face brightens, "That's right! Hey North is it okay if Stein and Alice live here?"

North laughs, "Is no problem, we have plenty of room! Jack you show them and let them pick whatever room they want!"

Jack quickly grabs their hands and leads them out of the room.

They finally decide to take the rooms right next to Jacks one to the left of and the other to the right. Unlike Jack's room with its frosty blue look these rooms are bare and plain white.

"North said you can paint your room whatever, he has plenty of paint in the workshop."

They start with Stein's room which is to the left and it takes no time at all since he simply wants red walls, a blood red just like his eyes and parts of his hair, with the original white ceiling. After painting it they place the furniture, thanks to North and the Yetis, into the room, all the wood is a dark wood and his sheets are red as well.

Then they move to Alice's room which is to the right, and like Stein's hers is quite easy since she wants purple walls, a bright purple like her eyes and the color that tints her hair, with the white ceiling. Her furniture is also a dark wood but just a tad lighter than Stein's and her sheets are purple like her walls.

"That was easier than I thought," Jack said with a airy laugh as they placed the last of Alice's furniture down.

"Alice how about you grab a shower while me and Jack just take this equipment back to North," Alice nods then walks to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After she gets out Stein quickly gets in and Jack is not in her room, so she grabs a brush that North had given her and walks next door.

She knocks, "Come in," and as she does she sees Jack sitting on his bed reading one of North's books, which he puts down as she enters.

"What's up?"

Alice simply holds up the brush and gestures to her long hair, yes it's lovely but a pain to brush especially since she hasn't brushed it for months. Jack laughs lightly and nods as Alice walks over to sit next to him on the bed but turns so her back is to him as she hands him the brush.

"Thanks, I would ask Stein to do it, but he doesn't have the gentlest touch," Jack simply laughs at her comment as he begins to brush.

"Is this your natural hair?"

"If you're asking if my hair looked like this before my death then yes, my eyes as well. What about you Jack?"

"When I was alive my hair and eyes were brown."

Alice nodded slightly, "Well I think either would suit you, though I think I prefer you more with white than brown."

Jack laughs and thanks her as he continues to brush her hair, Alice sighs with contentment and closes her eyes as Jack continues to brush.

"Do you love someone Jack?"

Jack almost falls off his bed at the sudden question and Alice can't help but chuckle.

"W-why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

Jack hums for a moment then asks, "What about you, do you love someone?"

Alice smiles at his question then turns to face him, her eyes as warm as her smile, "What do you think Jack? Do you think I love someone?"

They sit in silence then Jack's face brightens and he leans forward to whisper, "Is it Stein?"

Alice blushes slightly and laughs as she turns away from Jack, and he continues to brush her hair, "I do."

Jack grins brightly, "Does he know? Have you told him?"

Alice's smile fades and she turns to face Jack as he sets down the brush, "I could ask you the same Jack. Does your crush know? Have you told him?"

Jack stops smiling and looks at his lap, "I can't tell him..."

Alice places one of her hands on Jack face, "and why not?"

"He'll reject me," Jack replies as he looks into Alice's eyes, "Is this why you haven't told Stein?"

Alice simply nods and removes her hand from Jack's cheek as she grabs the brush.

"It's like we are a brother, sister set now, we are like twins of Halloween...not a couple."

Alice begins to stand and Jack does as well, both walk to his door but Jack pulls Alice into a hug before she can leave, and she is honestly startled.

"Well then how about this," Jack begins as he stops hugging her and looks at her with a huge grin, "we can help each other!"

Alice also grins at the idea and nods her head. She and Jack bid each other good night and Alice walks into her room to see Stein sitting on her bed.

"Thanks Trick," Alice began as she placed her brush on her dresser and walked to sit on her bed next to Stein.

"For...?"

"For giving me and Jack some time to talk."

Stein nodded his head, "Don't mention it. We are both trying to help them and you are more sympathetic than me obviously, Jack can talk to you much easier about such things."

"And you are much more blunt and rough about such things," Alice said with a chuckle.

Stein stood up and moved to her door, "Which is why I have Bunny. Night Treat."

"Night Trick."

* * *

I don't plan to have any couples during this story, yes I'm hinting towards feelings but I won't have them get together until a fluffy sequel I plan to write. Maybe I'll have Alice and Stein get together but I don't know yet...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rise of the Guardians and I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"What's for breakfast today?" Stein asks as he wheels slowly, for once, down the hall.

It has been a calm month and Alice and Stein have completely gotten use to their new home at the pole. Of course Stein and Jack have been causing many problems for the yetis and elves, but now that Christmas is right around the corner they've ceased.

"Nothing," Jack says with a grin as he floats leisurely through the hall with Stein and Alice wheeling close to him.

Alice looks at Jack suspiciously and Jack begins to laugh, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Well then what's up?" Stein questions.

Alice taps her chin and stops skating, "I'm guessing that since Christmas is so close North is getting really busy. So, what are we doing today then?"

Both Stein and Jack stop to face Alice and Stein crosses his arms with a smirk, "Because we can't just be doing nothing."

Jack lands on the ground and smirks with more mischief than normal, "The Warren."

"How bout we play a little trick while there?" Stein asks while rubbing his hands together.

Jack instantly becomes interested and Alice shakes her head and whispers, "Poor Bunny."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Jack asks as they fly to the Warren.

Stein chuckles, "You'll see when we get there!"

Jack pouts slightly but is too excited to keep it long.

When they land in the Warren they stay hidden as Stein closes his eyes and the red curtain comes, after the curtain leaves Jack is left facing himself.

"I'm thinking many moods Jack!"

Alice rolls her eyes and Jack laughs, she sighs and also dresses as Jack, "Who wants to start?"

"I'll start and act like...me," Jack says with a laugh.

Stein nods and smirks, "I'll go after and I'll be super active and more of a pain!"

"Then I'll go last and be super quiet."

They all nod and Jack walks out to greet Bunny as the other two stay hidden to watch.

"Hey Bunny!"

Bunny turns slightly, "Hey snowflake."

Jack goes and sits beside Bunny, "What're you doing?"

"Just painting some of my googies," Jack nods and sits quietly for a while.

"It's really hard to prank Bunny when he isn't doing anything."

"Yeah, but let's just watch for a little bit and see what happens," Alice says as she sits to get comfortable.

"So where are the two ankle-biters at?"

"Ooh, I wonder how the Guardian of fun will pull this off," Stein says with a chuckle and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Well Alice went to visit Tooth's and Stein went to hang with Sandy for a while."

Bunny looked at him suspiciously for a moment, "They aren't together?"

Jack shakes his head, "Sometimes they like to do their own thing, ya know?"

Bunny nods understanding that being away is sometimes needed.

"That actually sounds believable," Stein comments with a smirk.

"Though I don't think you could handle being alone with Sandy for too long," Alice says with a laugh, and Stein gives a sarcastic laugh.

Jack stands, earning a confused look from Bunny, "Just stretching my legs," Jack begins to walk around slightly and slowly disappears from Bunny's sight, giving Stein a thumbs up with a grin.

"My time to shine," Stein says as he walks to take Jack's place next to Bunny.

Instead of sitting normally Stein decides to just fall down next to Bunny making him go, "Ow!"

Alice facepalms, Jack tries to contain his laughter and Bunny looks over at him and laughs, "Smooth Snowflake."

Stein pulls the classic Jack grin and moves to lay down, his head looking up at Bunny's face.

"Are you done painting eggs yet?"

Bunny looks at Stein and answers with a simple no.

"But I'm bored! Let's have a conversation!"

Bunny continues to paint his egg, "About what?"

Stein taps his chin then grins, "Why do you think Alice and Stein said you were a family friend?"

Bunny stops painting and looks at Stein, he knows the answer and Stein can see that but instead he says, "Who knows, I don't question those ankle-biters."

Stein hums for a moment, "What do you think of the new Guardians?"

"Lots of questions huh Snowflake?"

Stein gets up and sits crossed legged toward Bunny, "Yup! Now your answer?"

Bunny ponders for a moment before answering, "I like them, Alice is very cool-headed but not completely cold, ya know?"

Stein nods, "And Stein?"

"Too much like you."

Stein pouts slightly, "What does that mean?"

Bunny smirks, "Let's just say I feel bad for North considering the trouble you two will cause him."

Stein stands up, surprising Bunny, and he mimics Jack's earlier line, "Just stretching my legs."

Bunny nods and resumes painting the egg he had forgotten about.

Alice begins to stand as Stein slowly makes his way over to Jack, when he is hidden she walks out and softly sits down with her legs stretching in front of her. She sat quietly and Bunny didn't seem to mind, Alice had said she would be quiet and as she looked at the Warren that seemed to stretch on she found it surprisingly easy to just relax and look at everything.

After several moments Bunny speaks up, "So suddenly you're Sandy?"

Alice smirks and nods her head, not even looking at Bunny.

Bunny becomes suspicious, "Something is definitely wrong with you Snowflake," he stands up and Alice just continues to sit but now she is looking at him.

"First you are normal then you ask too many questions and won't keep er shut and now you're a mute."

Alice chuckles, "Maybe I'm acting...Who was I the first time?"

Bunny seems confused but answers the question, "You were acting like yourself."

Alice nods, "and the second?"

"...kinda like Stein, I guess?"

"What about now...who am I acting like now?"

Suddenly Bunny comes to a realization, "Like Alice, but still a little too quiet to be her exactly."

Alice laughs and closes her eyes letting a red curtain surround her, after it is gone and she is herself again she says, "Good to know you can figure out the real one."

Before Bunny can say anything Jack comes flying to meet them and Stein walks over behind him, both have a grin on their face.

"Aw you do care," Jack said as Bunny rolled his eyes.

"That freak out at the end was funny," Stein said with a laugh and Alice laughed a little as well.

"Hardyhar. Now I'm guessing you three are here since North is busy."

The three nod their heads and Bunny sighs, "Don't mess up my Warren."

Alice is the first to speak up, "We won't. Now Jack would you mind showing me around, I love flowers."

Jack nods and looks at Stein, "Are you coming too?"

Stein shakes his head, "Naw, I'll just stay with Bunny."

Alice and Jack nod and walk off to explore the Warren, while Bunny sits down and continues painting his eggs.

Stein also sits and asks, "Can I help?"

Bunny looks at him suspiciously, "You can paint?"

Stein chuckles, "When I was alive I was going to school for art, my mom taught me how to paint when I was five and I've never stopped."

"Do you still paint now?"

"I don't have anything to paint with, and North already gave me and Alice so much."

Bunny nods, "I'll let you paint some of my googies."

Stein at first is a little surprised but then grabs a brush and begins to paint with Bunny, and a silence ensues.

"Do you love someone?"

Bunny almost drops his egg and he turns to face Stein, "What?"

Stein smiles and stops painting to face Bunny, "Do you love someone?"

Bunny seems to ponder if he should answer but then asks, "Do you?"

Stein laughs, "You're avoiding the question, but yes I do...and you?"

Bunny continues to avoid the question, "Is it Alice?"

Stein sighs and looks at the ground, "Do you like-"

Suddenly Northern lights stream across the sky and Bunny and Stein are on their feet.

"Something's wrong at the Pole." Stein says as he conjures his wheels.

* * *

During Stein and Bunny's chat Jack and Alice were enjoying a peaceful walk through the Warren looking at all the different kinds of flowers.

Jack laughed, "You really enjoy flowers, huh?"

Alice smiles, "Yeah, my mom use to plant so many and it was always so pretty."

"My little sister use to love flowers her favorite was daisies."

"Daisies, the flower meaning innocence and simplicity," Alice states as she touches a daisy petal.

Jack looks at her confused, "Flowers have meanings?"

"Yes, there is a language of flowers. I love flowers so I read books on their meanings."

Jack nods in understanding, "So what's your favorite flower?"

"I love blue roses."

"What do they mean?" Jack questions, suddenly interested.

However before Alice can answer Northern lights stream across the sky.

"Oh no. Something's wrong." Jack says as Alice nods and conjures her wheels.

* * *

Yeah sorry that the trick was kinda lame, but Bunny freaking out and being confused would be funny. Anyway I wonder why the lights are out...I guess we'll see...


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so the northern lights are out and something's wrong...

I don't own Rise of the Guardians...so enjoy this ride and take your time...

* * *

"We need to get to North!" Jack says as he and Alice meet up with Stein and Bunny.  
Bunny taps his foot and a tunnel appears," The quickest way I know."  
They all nod as they race threw the tunnels to the Pole, Alice and Stein save their fancy tricks for later as they wheel as quickly as they can go.  
When they get to the globe room everything is in shambles and North is laying in front of the switch to the lights.  
"North!" Jack yells as he quickly runs to North's side.  
Bunny looks around and surveys the area slightly. Everything is destroyed and no yetis are around, "I think we should look around the rest of the pole."  
Alice and Stein nod and take off in the opposite direction of Bunny, Jack staying by North's side. As Alice and Stein walk around the place is in complete silence and all the yetis are on the floor unconscious, they check on them and are glad to see they are just unconscious.  
"Everyone seems to be okay," Bunny says as the group meets back in the globe room and Tooth and Sandy enter then as well.  
"What happened, I saw the lights!"  
"Calm down Tooth," Alice says as she walks closer to her.  
"No one is on the verge of death, but...the toys," Stein says as he walks away from the group slightly.  
The rest of the group drifts, Tooth and Sandy head to North's side while Jack, Bunny, Alice, and Stein drift through the room thinking of what to do.  
"North probably won't wake up for a couple days..."  
"And the toys are all broken..."  
"Christmas is like weeks away, what are we going to go," Stein asks as Jack and Bunny look at each othe a sigh and Alice looks at Stein with a sad smile.

However, her smile fades as she sees the darkness behind Stein begin to build and a black sycthe becomes visible, "Stein!" Alice screams as she takes off with her wheels.  
Stein turns to see the sycthe about the cut his chest, too late to move, too late to even make a sound.  
"Stein!" The rest of the group shouts and he closes his eyes waiting for the impact...but it never comes, even though he hears something getting cut he doesn't feel a thing and when he opens his eyes he sees Alice. She has her arms spread out to protect him and the scythe has cut down her torso deeply.  
Her legs buckle under her and she falls to the floor, Pitch's laugh echos through the room.  
"Merry Christmas!" Pitch says with a laugh before he leaves the pole completely.  
"A-Alice..." Stein says as he falls to his knees and holds her body close, her eyes are barely open and they begin to droop more.  
"A-Alice you have to s-stay awake! D-Don't close your eyes!"

Alice smiles at him and tears stream down her face, she brings up one of her hands and places it on his face, "Stein...it's o-okay..." she says in a whisper as her eyes close and her body goes limp, her hand falling from his face.  
Stein shakes his head repeatedly and some tears fall down his face onto hers, "A-Alice! Open y-your eyes! Alice this isn't funny!"  
"Oh no," Tooth whispers as she places her hands over her mouth and Sandy looks down sadly.  
Jack and Bunny walk to behind Stein and Bunny places his hand on his shoulder while Jack walks around to get closer to Alice.  
"We need to get her and North to the infirmary," Jack says as he goes to lift Alice, but Stein just hugs her closer to himself.  
"I-I'll carry her," Stein says as he stands with her in his arms, Jack nods and stands as well.  
"Sandy can you carry North?" Bunny asks as he turns, Sandy nods and uses some of his sand to lift the large man.

* * *

When the group gets to the infirmary thankfully some of the yetis are awake and functional, and the group can safely leave Alice and North in their capable hands.  
Outside of the door Stein is practically glued to the door looking as the yetis guard Alice and North who are now sleeping peacefully thanks to Sandy, he doesn't even flinch when he feels Jack pat his shoulder.  
"We need to get to the globe room."  
Stein doesn't respond as he stares into the room at Alice, Jack grabs his shoulder and turns Stein to face him.  
"She's fine!"  
Stein's eyes widen at Jack sudden anger.  
Jack sighs, "She's fine," he says again in a calmer tone, "now we need all the help we can get so we're ready for Christmas."  
Stein looks at the floor and runs a hand through his hair, "I know...let's go."  
Jack nods and begins to walk off, Stein gives Alice one last look before he follows Jack to meet with the other Guardians.

When the two arrive Tooth is in a panicked state, Bunny is pacing and not painting an egg, and Sandy is looking at the floor harshly trying to think of a plan.  
"Took ya long enough!"  
"Yeah, yeah. So any plans yet?" Jack questions as he walks over near Bunny.  
Tooth gives out a couple orders before she turns to look at the group, "Well maybe we could put you and Phil in charge till North wakes?"  
Jack ponders on the idea for a minute then nods, "Yeah, Phil has been second in command for basically ever and while I've stayed here I've picked up a few things, but we are still short on workers. Some of the yetis are still knocked out."  
Stein walks and sits on one of the couches, "Well I'll help however I can."  
Bunny stops pacing, "I'll help too, my googies should be fine for a while."  
Jack nods again, "Okay. I'll go tell Phil," he leaves the room leaving the four.  
"Well I'll try and send some of my fairies over to help whenever we're free, I'll try to stop by as well," Tooth says as she flutters closer to the window.  
Bunny nods, "Just be careful at the Palace."  
Tooth smiles and nods then takes off out the window, some of her fairies following behind.  
Sandy also gets up and makes some images above his head, telling that he will be back to help out when he can.  
"Thanks Sandy," Stein says as he and Bunny watch Sandy fly out the window in his sand plane.  
Bunny turns to Jack as he walks back in, "We can also use my dye rivers to color a lot of the toys at once."  
"Thanks Bunny," Bunny just shrugs at Jack's comment.  
"So...where shall we begin?" Stein questions.  
Christmas was so close and they would need a miracle to pull it off.

* * *

Sorry this is so short...things have been a little stressing...anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I don't own Rise of the Guardians and everyone should take their time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Hey guys," Stein greeted as he walked into the infirmary.

It had been five days and things were going well in the workshop, things were coming along and it looked like they may in fact make it to Christmas without much trouble. Jack was learning how to drive the sleigh in his spare time just in case North had yet to wake and he and Phil were doing a great job of directing all the other yetis. Stein and Bunny had also helped build and paint most of the toys, Bunny's dye rivers being a great help, and occasionally Sandy and Tooth would come in and help.

Stein walked over to Alice and sat on the side of her bed, he grabbed her hand, "Things have been going good and it looks like Christmas won't be a problem, things are still kind of tight right now but a couple more sleepless nights and we should be good, " he chuckled slightly.

Though his look soon became sad and he tightened his hold on her hand, "Why did you do it Alice, why did you jump in the way?"

"You are very important to her, da?"

Stein looked up to see North struggling to sit up in his bed, still looking slightly pale.

"North, you're awake!"

North nodded and grinned, "Yes! Now how is workshop?"

"All is going good, Jack and Phil took over and we should be ready for Christmas."

North let out a booming laugh, "Good! Very Good! Now help me up!"

Stein looks at him confused but gets up and helps the man out of the room and to the globe room. As they enter every one of the guardians happens to be present.

"North!" Tooth gasps and she flutters over to him and the others soon follow also surprised.

"When did you wake up?" Jack questions with relief on his face.

"Just now," Stein places him on one of the couches, "Stein was nice enough to help me here."

The two smile at each other, "No problem."

"North what happened?"

North looks at Jack and sighs, "We should all sit and relax, da?"

The rest of the group finds a place and sits, and North begins to tell.

I was doing what I usually do, checking if things were running okay and if things were on schedule, which they were. Then I heard a laugh, and this laugh could only belong to one person, Pitch, so I ran to the globe room but found nothing.

Puzzled I continued to look around the room, knowing the laugh came from there but still I could not find anything.

I had decided that maybe I was going crazy and being too paranoid but then the alarm went off and Nightmares stormed into the room from all over, of course yetis fought very hard but there were so many. I ran to press the northern lights but Pitch moved sand to block my way.

I tried to cut through the sand but I eventually found myself surrounded by the sand soldiers, which are much more powerful than the horses we fought last time; and with Pitch still strong from Halloween I found myself losing.

So I attempted something...something dangerous. I charged right into all of the soldiers and pushed my arm through, even though the soldiers and sand itself was cutting me I kept going until I pushed the button and the lights had been sent.

Pitch realized what I had done and ordered all the soldiers to attack me while he left using the shadows, I fought them off until I heard you all enter.

When you did enter the soldiers disappeared and I fell unconscious.

"So Pitch attacked since he knew you would be here alone and used all of his saved up energy to destroy all the toys..." Jack sums.

"Exactly!"

"So North, how're ya feeling?" Bunny questions.

"I am feeling great, should be able to drive sleigh for Christmas!"

"Thank goodness," Tooth said with a relieved sigh.

"Now we just have to wait for Alice to wake up," Jack said with a small smile.

"If North is up, she should be up soon as well," Tooth said excitedly.

"I hope so..." Stein said quietly to himself.

"North are you sure you can drive the sleigh tonight?"

"I am fine Tooth, do not worry, and Jack is coming with me just in case."

"Yeah, I'll watch out for him Tooth, you should head back to the palace."

Tooth hesitantly nodded and watched as the two took off to deliver the presents. She walked through the halls and into the infirmary, Bunny was leaning against the window sill and Stein was sitting on the edge of Alice's bed.

"How is she?"

"The same," Bunny said as he looked over toward her.

Tooth nodded sadly, "Well I'm heading back to the palace, call if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry mate, I won't let anything happen."

Tooth nodded again and walked out of the room and out of one of the windows, heading back to her palace.

"I won't let anyone hurt her again," Stein said mostly to himself.

Bunny sighed and walked over to the bed sitting down on a stool, "You need to stop blaming yourself."

"How do you expect me not to," Stein looked up from Alice and shot Bunny a glare, "She could have died and it would have been all my fault. I almost killed her."

"No!" Bunny yelled glaring back, "Pitch almost killed her! She was just trying to protect you!"

"Well she shouldn't have!"

Bunny stood from the stool and ran a hand through his fur, "What would you have done?"

Stein's glare turns into a look of confusion, "What?"

"What would you have done if your roles were switched?"

Stein let's go of Alice's hand and stands up, "I-I would have saved her, even if it...cost my own life..."

"And would you have wanted her to blame herself?"

"No, but-"

"Then shut up and wait for her to wake up, and when Pitch comes around get revenge!"

Stein sighs and looks at the floor, "Sorry Bunny..."

"Don't worry about it, I would have felt the same."

Stein looks at Bunny and grins, "If it was you and-"

"My my, only two guardians to face, well this is quite dull," Stein's smile drops and Bunny grabs his boomerangs as Pitch's voice echoes through the room.

"Pitch come out you bloody coward!"

"I didn't come here to fight you I came here to collect something of value."

Stein looks around with a puzzled expression as his board forms in his hand, "something of value?"

Then it hits him and he quickly whirls around to see Alice's bed empty, his eyes widen and Pitch's laugh echoes through the room.

"I must thank you for making it so easy for me, she will make quite the christmas present."

Stein's shocked expression turns into a glare, "Give her back! Pitch give her back!"

"I'd rather not."

Stein screams in frustration and runs out of the room as Pitch's laughter echoes through the whole workshop, "Where are you?!"

Bunny follows Stein out but is unable to catch the boy as he takes off on his board, after a while he runs into the globe room and hits the button for the Northern Lights.

Stein continues to fly through the workshop screaming at Pitch to give Alice back but after a while Pitch's laughter stops and there is no sound but his screaming. Eventually Stein stops flying and his board disappears as he falls to his knees, he grips his hair and glares, tears hitting the floor below him.

"I couldn't protect her, I let her get hurt...again..."

Bunny waits in the globe room for the others to come, Tooth is the first and he tells her to wait for the others to arrive as well, when Sandy enters he says the same.

Jack and North are the last to enter, "What happened?"

Bunny turns from Jack to North, "Did you deliver all the gifts?"

North nods, "We had just finished when we saw lights, now what is wrong?"

Buuny looks at all the Guardians, "Al-"

"Pitch took her."

The group turns to see Stein in the door way, he is looking at the ground and his hands are balled in tight fists, knuckles white.

Tooth turns back to face Bunny, "Pitch took Alice?"

Bunny nods sadly and looks at the ground, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't even do anything..."

North walked up and pat Bunny's shoulder, "What exactly happened?"

"Pitch hid in the shadows and me and Stein were turned away from her...next thing we knew she was gone..."

"Well then we have to get her back," Jack said coolly, Stein and Bunny looked up from the floor to him.

"We can't just burst into Pitch's domain!" North said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Why not?" Jack questioned.

"He was able to get Alice with no effort, he is much more powerful than we had originally assumed," Tooth said sadly, and Sandy nodded with a frown.

"Well I'm going," Everyone turned to look at Stein who formed his board in his hand and walked into the room, "I'll save her."

"Going alone would be suicide," North commented.

"I'm fine with me dying if it means I can save her," Stein forms a sad smile and looks at Bunny, "She's my everything, and she would do the same for me..."

Bunny nods and walks over to Stein, "I'm going with him, my fault the sheila got captured in the first place."

"Thanks Bunny," Stein says with a warm smile, Bunny simply shrugs and smiles back.

"Well I'm going too," Jack says as he lays his staff on his shoulder and walks to the two, "hope you two don't mind," he says with a grin.

Stein grins, "The more the merrier."

"This could be a trap," North says to the three.

Stein's grins fades, "Probably, so you three stay here and us three will go."

Tooth flutters over to them, "Will you all be okay?"

"We'll be fine, and we'll be back soon," Jack says with a warm smile.

"And we'll come back with Alice, I promise."

Bunny taps the ground and forms a tunnel, "Shall we?"

The three look at each other and Jack jumps in first, then Stein, followed by Bunny.

"I hope they'll be okay."

North walks and pats Tooth's shoulder, "Me too."

The three race through the tunnel and soon arrive at the entrance to Pitch's lair.

"Has anyone been in his lair?" Stein questions as the three stand around the tunnel.

"I have once, it's easy to get lost in so we need to stay together," the two nod at Jack's comment.

"So," Bunny begins, "who wants to go first?"

"I'll go and then use the wind to cushion your falls."

"Thanks Jack," Stein says and Jack smiles at him before jumping down.

A gust of wind shoots up from the tunnel and Stein looks at Bunny, "Guess that means we can jump now."

Bunny nods, "You wanna or..."

Stein shrugs, "You can go," Bunny nods and jumps down the tunnel leaving Stein all alone.

Another gust is shot up but before he jumps he says, "I'll save you Alice...I promise..."

* * *

Stuff's about to go down! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! I really loved writing this chapter so hopefully you will enjoy reading it!

I don't own Rise of the Guardians so please take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

The three walk around the grey palace that is Pitch's liar.

"So are plan is to stick together, right Jack?"

Jack doesn't look at Stein but continues to look around at the cages and stairs, holding his staff tightly, "Pitch likes to play mind games, separating would not be good."

"That sounds like Pitch," Bunny said with a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, I experienced it first hand last time...wasn't pleasant."

The atmosphere shifted to become much more awkward so the three walked in silence, Stein walking slightly ahead and Jack tailing behind the two.

"AH!"

Bunny and Stein quickly turned as they heard Jack scream and saw him getting quickly swallowed by the shadows.

He looked at Bunny, who could see the fear in Jack's eyes, fear that Jack was trying to cover up with determination, "Find Alice!"

Bunny moved quickly and stretched his paw forward, trying to grab Jack's hand, but he just missed him and Jack disappeared completely into the darkness.

Bunny cursed under his breath and both tensed more as Pitch's laugh echoed through the room. Both began to get sucked into separate portals and Stein looked over to Bunny.

"Find Jack! I'll find Alice!"

"Got it! Meet above near the tunnel mate!"

Both nodded at each other before they finally disappeared from view.

Jack fell into a cage that was alone in a large room, he stood up slowly, realizing soon that his staff was gone.

"Pitch! Give me back my staff Pitch!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Jack turned to look at Pitch who stood on the other side of the cage, glaring harshly at the man who seemed very amused by what was happening.

"I just knew kidnapping the girl would bring you to me, my beloved Jack."

Jack felt as though he wanted to vomit, "I am not yours!"

"Then who do you belong to, the rabbit? News flash Jack, he hates you."

Jack gripped one of the cage's bars and looks at the floor sadly, in a whisper he says, "I...don't belong to anyone."

Pitch walks closer, "But you do wish to belong to him, to be his snowflake. Don't you Jack?"

"I...I don't..."

Pitch leaned forward and grabbed Jack by the chin, bring up his face, "Oh Jack how I've missed you."

Jack looked directly into Pitch's eyes and glared, "Well I haven't missed you."

Pitch chuckled and moved his hand to cup the side of Jack face, Jack pushed Pitch back.

"Don't touch me!"

Pitch became slightly annoyed and grabbed one of Jack's wrists, pulling him to him, "This is my lair, I make the rules."

Jack tried to use his other hand to push Pitch away, but Pitch refused to allow the space, Jack eventually stops and glares at Pitch, "If I had my staff-"

"Ah yes, but you don't have your staff, I have it," Pitch said with a smirk.

Pitch towered over Jack and brought his other hand up to cup the teen's face, "You'll be mine Jack...soon you'll be mine."

"I refuse to let that happen."

"I got you easy enough this time, another won't be so hard. Of course if that rabbit gets in the way..."

Jack's glare falters for a moment and Pitch chuckles at the concern that was shown for a moment, "...I'll just kill him."

"You can't kill Bunny."

"And why not?"

Jack looks at Pitch, "He's stronger than you."

"If he is then why did he almost lose to me last time, if not for you he would have died."

"It's been ten years Pitch, you're not the only one who got stronger."

Pitch moved his hand from Jack's face to wrap around the teen's lower back, pulling Jack's body right up against his. Pitch lowers himself and begins to kiss Jack's neck softly, Jack feels disgusted and his whole body tenses.

"You'll be mine Jack," Pitch says against his neck, "forever. I'll kill all of them to make you mine, especially that rabbit."

"I'll kill him slowly," he kisses Jack's jaw, "and in the most painful way," he kisses Jack's cheek. "I'll give him terrible nightmares, breaking his mind, then breaking his body," Pitch looks at Jack and smirks.

He can see fear in the teen's eyes, a fear that Pitch might win and Bunny might really get killed.

In a weak whisper Jack says, "I won't let you."

Pitch chuckles, "You're my Ice Prince Jack and I will do anything to have you by my side, where you belong."

Jack looked to the side, outside of the cage and tried to regain his composure, though he could feel his body shaking in fear.

_Bunny..._

During Pitch's sexual harassment Bunny was running through on the twisty stair cases and over the brick bridges trying to find Jack.

"Jack! Oi Jack!" Bunny called out, they were already caught so sneaking around was useless.

Bunny continued to run, continued to yell for Jack but no one yelled back and Bunny was starting to lose some hope.

"First Alice, then you let Jack slip right through your paw, way to go self," Bunny said with self loathing.

"Ah so true."

Bunny spun around to see Pitch, but upon closer inspection Bunny could tell it wasn't really Pitch at all but a sand clone.

"What are you?"

The sand Pitch moved toward Bunny with a smirk, "I'm a clone of Pitch, made of sand. I am also tied to him and I must say he is enjoying what you're going through."

Bunny takes him boomerangs, "Well tell Pitch to give Jack back!"

"Oh he's heard you and his answer is 'no'. Jack belongs to Pitch and thus it is only right for Jack to stay here."

"Jack doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Ah but don't you wish that he could be yours-"

"Stop talking!" Bunny threw one of his boomerangs forward but the sand Pitch simple moved to the side, easily avoiding the weapon. Bunny, however, smirked as he saw the boomerang turn and head toward Pitch again.

"Now where was I...ah yes," the boomerang finally collided with Pitch's back but instead of hurting the clone a whole simply opened up and the boomerang passed through. The smirk on Bunny's face faded as he caught the boomerang, "You want him to be your snowflake. To be able to protect him from everything..."

Bunny narrowed his eyes at the smirking clone, "You want to protect him but yet you can't even grab his hand, and you can't even save him now...even though he is shaking in fear."

Bunny's look turned to one of confusion and anger, "What have you done? What has Pitch done?!"

"He hasn't done anything, he is, however, claiming what is his. His beloved Ice Prince shall be his and there is nothing you can do about it rabbit."

"I refuse to let that happen."

Pitch gave a little chuckle, "Well isn't that interesting, Jack said the same thing and yet now he's-"

Before the sand Pitch could finish his statement Bunny had already run out of the room.

"Look at me Jack," Pitch said harshly as he grabbed his chin and force Jack to look from the side to him.

Jack tried to glare and be angry but he was too afraid, afraid of what was happening.

Pitch smirked as he pushed Jack on to the cage floor and straddled his hips.

"Ow! Get off me!" Jack struggled underneath Pitch and used his free hand to punch Pitch in the chest.

Pitch simply grabbed his hand and used one to hold both of Jack's hands above him, Jack continued to struggle.

Pitch chuckled as he brought his other hand down and glided inside Jack's hoodie, touching the other's bare stomach and chest.

Jack stopped his struggling as he felt Pitch's disgusting hand begin to touch his bare torso, he felt as though he would never have enough soap in the world to feel clean again.

Pitch leaned his face closer to Jack's and smiled, "You're so...cold Jack."

Jack cringed and felt a pain in his chest, he was always cold...he hated being cold.

"Oh don't despair Jack, to me your coldness is a great feeling, forget about that rabbit...only thing of me."

Jack looked away from Pitch and again looked outside of the cage toward a door, and for a minute he thought he could hear someone screaming his name. However, the hope in his eyes soon died, he must have heard things...

"Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened and he instantly screamed, "Bunny! Bunny I'm in here! Bun-!"

Pitch put his hand over Jack's mouth and glared at the teen and then glared at the door as it opened.

Bunny continued to run around aimlessly, screaming Jack's name. Thankfully the clone was gone and had yet to return but Bunny still couldn't help but worry over what Pitch was doing to Jack, his Jack-

Bunny shook his head, "He's not yours," though he wished he could say the opposite.

He rounded another corner and sniffed the air, looking for Jack's scent.

"Why does this place have to be a goddamn maze?!"

He sniffed the air again and hope blossomed in him as he caught a little of Jack's scent, he quickly ran into that direction, jumping off of bridges and quickly up and down stair cases.

"Jack!"

Nothing, he continued to run.

"Jack!"

"Bunny! I'm in here Bunny! Bun-!"

Bunny stops running and turns to face a door, he opens it and sees Pitch glaring at him and under him is Jack.

"Jack!" Bunny runs forward and grips the bars of the cage sitting on the floor.

Pitch's glare turns into an evil smirk, "I told you rabbit," Pitch moves his hand from Jack's mouth to push up his hoodie, he begins to touch Jack's bare torso in Bunny's view, "there is nothing you can do."

Jack looks from Bunny to Pitch, "Let go of me!"

Jack's voice cracks slightly and Bunny' grip on the bars tightens, Pitch looks from Bunny down to Jack and leans forward so there faces are only inches apart.

"Don't touch him!"

Pitch ignores Bunny's screams and ignores the creaking of the cage as he moves closer and closer until...he blacks out and falls over.

Jack looks from the knocked out Pitch to Bunny who catches one of his boomerangs with ease, two of the bars are bent to form a whole.

Jack looks up at the cage's top and covers his eyes with one of his arms, he should be happy and smiling now but...he's still afraid and his heart hurts. Icy tears form at his eyes but he holds them back from falling, "You took too long."

Bunny moves into the cage and over to Jack, who doesn't remove his arm to look at him, "Sorry Snowflake...I'm sorry."

Jack lets out a quiet whimper then a very deep sigh as if steeling himself, "What about Alice?"

Bunny looks down at the fragile looking teen below him, "Stein's got it covered."

Jack gives a slight nod then moves him arm to the side to wipe his tears, he stands after a minute and Bunny looks into his blue frosty eyes. They still look afraid and broken but a look of determination is trying to cover over it.

"I need to get my staff."

Bunny nods and the two hurry out of the room leaving the unconscious Pitch.

When they excite the room Jack stops, confusing Bunny, and runs a hand through his hair, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?"

Jack sighs and walks to the door next to the one they just exited, he opens it and inside are two emergency snow-globes that Jack brought and his staff.

"Pitch is an idiot."

Jack gives a soft smile and for a while Bunny can see amusement in his eyes again, Jack walks over and grabs his belongings.

He turns back to Bunny, "Well it is Pitch, now can we get out of here?"

"Yea, let's go."

* * *

Gah, I really hate Pitch so much! Anyway, if you haven't guessed by now this story hints at some Jackrabbit but I have no intention of finalizing it and having them together until the sequel. So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Gah, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, it is finally summer vacation and I thought I would type a lot more (which I should) but I've been so lazy. I will try my hardest to stick to the schedule I created for myself.

Now then, I don't own ROTG, so please take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Stein walked through the grey palace cautiously, his board in hand.

"Stay alert Stein, and keep moving," he said to himself.

As he turned corners and crossed random bridges he began to lose hope but he quickly shook his head.

"You'll find her Stein...you'll find her."

"You really think you can find her when you're the one who lost her?"

Stein whirled around to see Pitch and quickly threw his board at him.

Pitch simple laughed as the board went right through him.

"W-What?" Stein conjured his board again.

"Pitch has some other tasks to attend to."

"But aren't you...?"

"I'm simply sand, though all you say he hears, and all I say he says."

Stein glared at the Pitch, "What other tasks? I swear if he is hurting Alice-"

"Oh calm down, he has no interest in that girl, what he really wants is something you graciously brought right to him."

Stein looks at the ground with confusion but as he realizes he stares at the Pitch, "Jack."

The Pitch chuckles and claps his hands, "Well done, well done."

Stein glares, "Bunny will save Jack, just like I'll save Alice."

The Pitch simple shrugs uninterested, "How can you find her when you can't even protect her?"

"Because I will."

The Pitch smirks to himself, "Oh, that confidence...I could use someone like you."

"Yeah well I have no interest in joining you, I'm not evil."

"Ah, but you are-"

"NO...I'm not."

"The tricks and monsters of Halloween, the cause of fear. I must thank you Stein, I really must."

"I haven't done anything for you to thank!"

"I'm this powerful because of you," the Pitch continued, "I could kidnap that girl because of you, and I can have my Jack because of you."

Stein glared at the Pitch silently, had he helped Pitch without even realizing it?

"I-I didn't-"

"Although I feel bad you for as well, she gets all the love that comes with Halloween and you get all the hate. You hurt people, even kill people because of your tricks. No one thanks you for what you do, just like no one thanks me. We are quite similar."

"I refuse to believe that I am anything like you! I refuse to let people get hurt because of my tricks!"

"You may be able to say that now but in time someone will die, it may be someone you know or may just be a stranger, but they will die on Halloween night...and all because of you."

Stein turned away from the Pitch and ran away, he furrowed his eyebrows harshly and gripped his board so his knuckles were white.

When Stein finally stopped to catch his breath he looked around and was relieved when he saw no sign of Pitch.

"You can't outrun me boy, this is my place."

Stein saw as the Pitch formed from the shadows on the ground, the Pitch smirked at him and Stein just glared and his body tensed.

"Did you get scared of the truth and run away?"

"Nothing your saying is the truth!"

"But yet your eyes say you believe me, your eyes realize you are evil. You are no Guardian-"

Stein's eyes widened as the Pitch in front of him burst and disappeared, he stood and just looked at nothing before he quickly shook his head.

"Pitch likes to play mind games Stein...he was lying."

_Was he?_

Stein ignored the voice in his head and continued to move, he didn't know what caused the Pitch to explode but why question it.

"Alice!" He began to call out her name as he walked, until finally he heard a voice call back.

"Alice!" He called again and he waited.

He waited until he heard a not so distant, "Stein!"

He used his board to fly to the voice, continuing to call her name as she continued to call his.

When he stopped he was faced with a door, which he carefully opened. On the other side was Alice, she was sitting on the floor with her arms chained above her. She looked tired and scared, Stein quickly ran up and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry."

Alice let her head fall on his shoulder and smiled softly, "Thank you for coming."

Stein pulled away from the embrace and looked her over, her wound wasn't completely healed yet and needed to be cleaned again. Alice looked ready to collapse but she forced herself to stay awake, at least until they were out of here.

"I'll always come to save you," Stein said softly and Alice smiled.

Stein stood and broke her chains with his board, her arms fell limp to her sides, she almost fell forward but Stein caught her and lifted her into his arms.

She laid her head against his shoulder as Stein flew through the palace, looking for the exit.

"Are you okay Stein?"

Stein looked at Alice with a confused expression, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Alice lifted on of her hands and cupped Stein's cheek, "You look...broken and lost...what happened?"

Stein looked away from her, "Nothing happened."

"Ste-"

"When did you wake up?"

Alice huffed slightly and removed her hand, "A little bit ago, when Pitch chained me up...I can't sleep here."

"Nightmares?"

Alice nodded slightly and gripped her sleeve, "Nightmares."

"Well you're safe now."

"I know, and I'll sleep once we are back at the Pole."

Stein looked down at her with concern but Alice simply shrugged it off, "I'm fine Stein."

"Why did you do it Alice?"

"I couldn't let him kill you," Alice replied quickly.

"But he almost killed you," Stein said just as quickly.

"He almost killed me Stein, almost is the key word there," Alice said with a bit of annoyance.

"You should have let me get hit."

Alice looked at Stein with wide eyes that soon turned to a glare, "Why would you even say that! I did what I did because I felt I needed to! How dare you even say those words to me!"

Stein looked at Alice sadly and her glare soon dissovled, "What did Pitch say to you?"

"What?"

"Stein, what the hell did he try to convince you?!" Alice questioned loudly as she grew angry once again.

"...Nothing."

Alice was of course unconvinced, "Can you promise me Stein? Can you swear that Pitch didn't say anything to you?"

Stein stopped near the tunnel to the surface and looked at Alice then to the floor, "I promise."

Alice sighed sadly and nodded her head.

Stein readjusted so both he and Alice fit up the tunnel, then they flew up and were momentarily blinded by the rising sun.

As they landed on the ground Alice sat on the cold snow and Stein dismissed his board.

"You had us worried."

Both turned to see Jack and Bunny walking up to them, both looked just as miserable as Stein and Alice.

"Let's snow-globe out of here," Bunny said with distaste.

Jack nodded and pulled out a globe throwing it with the Pole as the destination.

Stein helped Alice up and he held her as they were sucked in, they fell on the floor of the globe room and when Stein pulled away he noticed Alice was asleep once again.

Stein stared at her sadly and stood, lifting her up, he headed toward the infirmary and place her gently on the bed.

"Sorry Alice," he said quietly before he left the room.

When Stein entered to globe room there was an aura of gloom.

Jack was sitting on a window sill far distanced from the rest of the group and Bunny was glaring at nothing from the couch.

When Stein entered the other three Guardians looked up at him, but he just shook his head with a frown and looked at the ground.

"What exactly happened?" Tooth questioned innocently.

Jack, Bunny, and Stein all looked at her with a glare and said at the same time, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Tooth shivered with a slight fear and didn't open her mouth again.

North sighed and sat back in his seat, "This was awful idea," he said out loud and Sandy nodded from one of the couches.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Alice was training in one of North's many training centers, she had slept two more days after the Pitch kidnapping on Christmas, and it had been three days since she awoke.

"Alice."

She turned from one of the ragged dummies to face North and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Can you please talk to-"

"Stein?" Alice said with sarcasm, "I refuse, he lied right to my face without a second thought. Why should I talk to him?"

North rubbed his face in exhaustion, "Jack."

"What?"

"Can you please talk to Jack."

Alice looked at the floor and got rid of her skates, "Where is he?"

"Where he's been since Christmas," North replied as he turned and left the room.

Alice soon left as well and walked down the corridors to Jack's room, knocking before entering.

"Hey Jack, it's Alice…"

He didn't reply so she walked closer to the bed and sat on its side, "Why aren't you sleeping Jack?"

"Why aren't _you_ sleeping Alice?"

"I slept enough, I need to train."

"…Well I've been doing to same."

"Ah yes, I'm sure you've been doing a lot of training from your window sill."

Jack jumped up from his sill and over to Alice, he stared right into her eyes, "I don't need you to tell me how to train!"

Alice smiled warmly and put one of her hands on Jack's cheek, but his eyes filled with fear and he quickly swatted in away.

Alice was unfazed by the action, "Jack, what happened at Pitch's?"

Jack twirled his staff nervously and Alice slid from the bed to the floor, leaning her back against his bed.

"Jack, come sit," she patted the floor next to her and Jack looked at her with hesitation but eventually sat.

"If I tell you something about me will you tell me about Pitch?"

Jack brought his knees up slightly and looked at the floor, after a little bit he nodded and Alice turned from him to look at Jack's frosty blue walls.

"When I was younger, about thirteen, it was me, my twin sister, and our parents."

"You have a sister?"

Alice looked over at Jack, who was leaning his head on his knees, "Her name is Autumn, we were a weird set of twins, neither of us got our hair and eye color from our parents."

"Purple?"

Alice smiled, "No, she has orange eyes and her hair is black like mine but with an orange tint."

"Such peculiar colors," Jack said with a small laugh.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you go and find her?"

Alice looked at the wall sadly, "She wouldn't be able to see me," then she sighed, "besides, haven't had the time."

Jack nodded so Alice continued her story.

"So, we were thirteen and happy, Autumn would play pranks and I would sometimes…most of the time go along with it. But eventually it ended, one night it just all stopped," Alice's smile fades as she continues.

"We were robbed."

Jack's eyes widened and Alice's face became fearful, as if it was happening once again.

"They just barged in one night, I remember waking up from my mother's scream, then my father's. The robbers just killed them, without a second thought. Me and Autumn were in the same room, and we were both scared and crying and they were getting closer. 'Get in the closet,' she told me," Alice gave a dry laugh.

"I was always more mature even though she was slightly older, I remember shaking my head and grabbing her hand, but she pushed me into the closet and then they entered. I couldn't see what was happening but I heard them, 'Weren't there supposed to be two?' One of the man's knees popped as he crouched, 'Where is your sister little one?' Autumn was scared, I could feel her fear, but yet she was so brave, 'With a friend…'" Alice smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"There was whispering, the men were whispering something and then…then she screamed…Autumn screamed and there was a thud as she fell on the floor and glass shattered, I think it was one of the lamps falling. She kept screaming for them to stop as the men laughed, they were going to rape her...they were going to rape us. Autumn eventually stopped screaming and I heard a man groan and then another thud.

One of the guys cursed at her and hit her, throwing her against the walls, she had killed on of them, stabbed him with some broken glass. I eventually ran out and told them to stop hurting Autumn, there were two guys left. One of them grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor, he moved on top of me but I was able to knee him in that guy sensitive area. He curled away from me and I used that as a chance to crawl away. I moved toward Autumn and the other guy who was basically laying on top of her, but as I moved closer I noticed he was dead, she had stabbed him too. I shoved the guy off of her and thought nothing of the blood across her shirt. I picked up the man's knife and kneeled next to Autumn, I had completely forgotten about the other guy. I felt someone pull my hair back and turned...and stabbed, when I finally noticed that I had done something the last man was lying of the floor dead, the knife in his chest."

Alice brought her knees up and hugged them, "I had killed someone...we had just killed people..."

"I looked back down at Autumn and smiled, I called out to her, telling her to open her eyes...that it was over...but she didn't open them. That was when I realized that when she stabbed that man he had cut across her chest, like how Pitch had cut me." Alice wiped the tears from her eyes, though they were falling so fast that the wipes gave no aid.

"She was dying, or dead...I didn't really know, but soon after I realized there were police running up the stairs. I remember when they entered they gasped and I just looked at them with fearful, wet eyes, I was holding her hand and pleading with them to save her, I just wanted her to be okay. And for a moment on the way to the hospital I broke, my heart seemed to stop and everything seemed to die. She had died."

"But isn't she alive?"

Alice looked over to Jack and nodded, "They brought her back, the doctors said it was a miracle, but she doesn't remember any of it; all she knows is that our parents died in some type of accident, and that the scar across her chest was in relation to that. But she doesn't know how horrific it truly was, only I remember what had happened and I have no intention of telling her."

"So, what happened after that?"

"We were taken in by our aunt, she was nice but eventually we moved out and went to college using our parents money they had given to us. I was in my first year of college when I died, I also had a part time job. I don't have any of those things anymore..."

Jack smiled, "But you have us."

Alice smiled back but then it faded as she sighed and hugged her knees, "Yeah, but sometimes I just wish Autumn was with me, that I could see her and she could see me..."

Jack looked at his wall and patted her shoulder as she cried a little longer.

After a few moments of silence Jack asked, "How can you be so happy then?"

Alice looked up with confusion, "I don't...?"

"How can you be so happy and...normal even though your parents died and you and your sister almost got raped?" Jack looked at her with a slight anger, "You remember but yet your soul doesn't seem to hurt at all, why?!"

Alice was slightly taken back and quickly stood, "I had no choice! There was a time where I would cry myself to sleep and hate the world but then Autumn got released and I had to act like everything was normal, because for her it was!"

Jack stood as well, "But you and Autumn aren't together anymore, yet you're still happy, you stopped acting a while ago didn't you?"

Her anger faded and she looked at Jack with a blank stare, "I did...eventually things did become alright and I realized I couldn't keep passing through time, I had to start living."

"B-But don't you wake up at night remembering that night?"

Alice looked at Jack's scared face sadly, "Yes, but they're just bad dreams, memories of what has already happened."

"...Does Stein know...does anyone?"

Alice smiled lightly, "Only Manny, and now you."

Jack smiled a little as well but it soon faded as he sat on the edge of his bed and began to speak.

"P-Pitch...he-he took away my staff and locked me in a cage..."

Alice sat on the edge of the bed as well and looked at Jack with concern as he continued.

"He said I was his and that he would kill everyone so he could have me," Jack looked up from the floor and straight at Alice, "He was touching me...he wouldn't stop even though I asked and begged, and no one was coming to save me-"

"Bunny saved you, Jack, he came and saved you."

"But he took so long and Pitch...he almost..."

Alice placed her hand on his cheek, "I get it Jack...but don't worry, we'll protect you. I promise you're going to be alright, I won't let him hurt you or anyone else."

Jack nodded slightly and Alice pulled him into a hug, Jack hesitated before hugging her back.

Eventually the two ended up laying on Jack's bed together, just talking for a while before finally getting sleepy.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked with concern and a yawn.

Alice smiled and huddled his blankets closer to herself, "I'm fine...just really tired."

Jack chuckled, "I guess...we needed the...sleep," he said between yawns.

Alice yawned as well and soon both were fast asleep.

``~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
As Jack awoke in the morning he felt a stirring next to him and saw Alice thrashing about, he quickly jostled her awoke and she sat right up.

"Nightmare?"

Alice looked at him with confusion, "No actually, slept like a log, you?"

"B-But you were moving a lot."

"Well, I don't remember any nightmares, this has actually been the best sleep I had in a while. Now answer my question, did you have one?"

Jack quickly shook his head and looked very confused, "No, but are you sure you didn't have a nightmare?"

Alice got out of the bed and laced up her boots, "Positive, now how about we eat?"

Alice began walking to the door but stopped and turned to see Jack still in the bed looking confused, "Are you coming?"

Jack snapped out of his small daze and walked over to the door, "Uh...yeah..."

But just before she opened the door Jack stopped her, she looked over at him with confusion.

"Uh, what?"

Jack looked just as confused as her, "Why did you still believe in us?"

Alice smiled and turned to fully face Jack, "I had a grandmother, she was my mother's mother, she lived with my aunt, the one that took me and Autumn in. She would always tell us these wonderful stories, Autumn eventually grew up and forgot the stories, she use to call me mad when I would yell at her for not flossing one night."

Her and Jack shared a laugh, then Jack asked, "What happened to her, is she still alive?"

"No," Alice said sadly, "She died three years later, it was Halloween night and me and Autumn had just turned 17."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," Alice opened the door and motioned out of it, "Shall we eat?"

Jack grinned and nodded.

The two walked down the corridor together but before entering the kitchen Jack suddenly stopped and Alice turned with confusion

"What now Frost?"

"Your birthday's on Halloween."

"Yeah...and?"

"Well one, that is ironic, and two, why didn't you tell anyone!"

Alice stared at the grinning Frost with confusion, "I-I'm not really sure, I didn't remember until I said it...I think."

Jack started to float around with excitement, "We should have a party!"

"That really isn't necessary-"

"Oh, but it is," Jack landed on the ground and dashed into the kitchen, he pointed right at Stein who was eating an omelet, "When is your birthday?"

Stein's eyes widened at Jack's outburst and he gently placed his fork down before answering the question, "November first."

Before the other Guardians could speak Jack laughed, "Alice's is Halloween and yours is the day after," then he turned to the rest of the Guardians, "I think we should have a party!"

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy flew around excitable, Bunny shrugged but yet had a smile on his face, and North just looked at Alice with confusion as she sat next to him on the new round table.

"We talked," Alice said quietly and North gave a booming laugh and started cheering for both the parties to be had and the smiling Jack Frost.

* * *

Next chapter should be a happy one, and if there is any confusion about anything so far just ask with a review and I will try my best to explain. Now then, I hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"You know Stein, the time is coming..."

Stein looked up from the ground and laid back in the wooden chair, "I've heard you say that a thousand times Pitch, and as I've said before I don't know."

Pitch grinned and rubbed his hands together as he walked around the dark room, "Your mind may not but your heart does."

"Are you some lame romance novel?" Stein questioned bitterly, losing patience.

Pitch ignored him, "All you have to do is leave through that window," he gestures to a window forming in the darkness.

"And where would that take me?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that," Pitch says with a laugh.

Stein jumps from his chair and grabs Pitch by the front of his robe, "I obviously don't know if I'm asking you, so why don't you tell me."

Pitch holds up his hands innocently, "Through that window is the place you belong."

Stein shoved him back and roamed the small black room, "And let me guess, where I _belong_ is by your side."

"You've known it since you awoke, you just needed a shove from me to realize it-"

"But it isn't true, nothing you're spewing from that idiotic mouth of yours is true!"

"Oh denial, however, soon you'll realize everything bad to come is all your fault, no one's but yours."

Stein ran his hands through his hair in rage, "Will you just shut up and leave?!"

Pitch smirked and then disappeared into the shadows, "I'll see you again, Stein, very soon actually."

Stein jolted up from his sleeping position and threw the covers off of him, he grabbed his boots and left the room with a glare on his face.

"Stupid nightmares, stupid Pitch," he commented to himself angrily.

"Yo, Stein!"

He turned to see Jack floating down the hallway with a grin on his face.

"Are you ready for the New's Year, Welcoming, late Birthday Party?" Jack questioned as he began walking by Stein's side.

Stein simply shrugged, he couldn't understand how they could party with Pitch prancing around.

"Well you'll have fun, I know you will."

The two turned a corner and entered one of the large training rooms that was redecorated with streamers and balloons, and in one of the corners was a table with breakfast foods and drinks.

"Who parties this early in the morning?" Stein questioned with a yawn as he put some waffles on his plate and grabbed some orange juice.

Jack shrugged as he downed some milk and went to refill his glass.

The two strolled through the large room to the middle where North had moved the circular dining room table, they were the first two there, surprisingly.

"Oh, you're actually early for once, Frostbite."

Jack turned to see Bunny walking into the room and sitting next to him, "I can be early when I wanna be."

Bunny snorted in amusement and rest his head in his paw, "So, Stein, how are you enjoying the festivities so far?"

Stein sipped some orange juice, "I've never had a party this early, nor do I want to again."

"I agree with ya there, mate."

"Hey boys, sorry me and Sandy are a little late," Tooth said with excitement.

"Not late," Jack stated with a sigh, "North and Alice still aren't here."

"Didn't North make the food?" Tooth questioned as Sandy sat next to Stein and Tooth sat next to him.

Jack shook his head and stood to get some actually food, "I actually made it today, I woke up early."

All the Guardians but Stein looked surprised as he continued to eat his waffles.

"And Stein's not dying why?"

Jack sent Bunny a glare, "I can cook guys, 300 hundred years alone makes for a lot of time."

Tooth and Sandy shared a depressed look after Jack had turned his back and Bunny stood and walked over to the breakfast buffet.

"You even made a fruit salad..."

"Well yeah, you eat fruit so..." Jack said with a sheepish grin.

Bunny put some on a plate and gave Jack a small smile, "Thanks, Snowflake."

"That's adorable," Tooth whispered from the table.

Sandy and Stein both nodded, "They're idiots for not realizing yet."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Trick."

Everyone at the table turned slightly to see Alice standing right behind Stein.

"Hey Alice," Jack greeted as him and Bunny sat back at the table.

Alice sent them a wave, "Any nightmares Jack?"

Jack's grin widened, "Not a one, and you?"

Alice put her hands up and spun in a circle, "Nope," when she stopped she looked at Stein, "What about you?"

Stein finished off his orange juice and stood from his seat, "Nope."

He quickly walked away and Alice walked to sit next to Bunny.

"I am sorry I am late," the group all looked at the entrance to see North walking in rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it North I just got here," Alice replied happily.

North let out a booming laugh and Alice stood to go get food with North, Tooth and Sandy.

"So why were you guys late?" Jack questioned once everyone was seated.

"Overslept," Alice and North replied at the same time, then North took a bite of his food and questioned, "Who made food?"

"Snowflake," Bunny replied simply.

Jack let out a laugh as North's eyes widened, "I woke up early so I figured why not."

"I didn't know you could cook so well," Tooth commented gleefully after she took a bite out of her waffle, Sandy and North both nodded in agreement.

Jack simply shrugged, "Now then, I say we have a toast for our New Year's, Birthday, Welcoming Party!"

Everyone raised there glass in the air in excitement, although Stein was a little less enthused.

'I'll see you again, Stein, very soon actually.'

Stein's jaw clenched as he remembered the earlier nightmare, he had had the same nightmare for days now but that line was different. Pitch hadn't said it before.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and is shot out of his daze, meeting Jack's eyes.

"You okay?"

Stein just sits for a moment and contemplates if he should tell the group about his nightmare. He looks around the table and sees Alice and Bunny talking about flowers and North drinking the rest of his syrup with Tooth showing a look of disgust and Sandy laughing silently.

_It's probably nothing_, Stein thinks to himself and when he looks back over at Jack he can still see the worried look. He smiles and Jack smiles back with relief in his eyes.

"Everything's fine."

Jack nods and stands from his seat, bringing back a tub in which everyone places their dishes inside and he quickly runs them to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher.

While he's gone, Tooth stands from her seat, "We should waltz!"

The group decides why the hell not and stands, North leaves for a minute and comes back with a stereo, during such Sandy used his sand to move the table out of the way.

As North pushes play and calming music blast through the room Sandy instantly forms a sand figure in his arms and begins to dance.

North walks over to Tooth and sweeps her onto the floor causing her to laugh.

Stein walks over to where Alice and Bunny are leaning against the wall, Bunny shoots him a smirk which he chooses to ignore.

"So, Alice," Stein begins as he stands next to her, she hums in response, "Would you like to d-dance with me?"

Alice stares with widened eyes as Stein holds his hand out.

Stein waits patiently as Alice just stares, but after like five minutes he begins to pull his hand back to him.

Alice noted he was beginning to pull his hand back in and she quickly grabs it, "I would love to," she says with a grin.

Both spin onto the floor and Bunny laughs to himself, "Maybe they'll actually get somewhere."

When Jack walked back into the room he stopped in surprise, he was gone no more than twenty minutes and yet everyone was dancing. What did he miss?

He walked around the room to the back and leaned against the wall with Bunny, "What did I miss?"

Bunny looked over at him, "Tooth wanted to waltz, I'm not one for dancing though."

Jack nodded sadly and slid down the wall till he was sitting with his knees to his chest, he looked onto the floor and gave a sigh, "I want to dance too," he muttered under his breath.

Jack didn't hear the audible sigh that came from Bunny, and he didn't look up until he felt himself getting hoisted into the air.

Bunny was lifting him up by his arm and once Jack stood on his own he gave a little cough and gestured to the dance floor, "Would you like to dance?"

Jack stood for a moment or two in complete shock but then laughed, Bunny gave a huff and crossed his arms.

"If you're just gonna laugh I'll take my offer back, Snowflake."

Jack eventually fought off his coming giggles and stood up straight with a wide grin on his face, "I'd love too."

Bunny held out his paw and Jack quickly grabbed it, Bunny placed his other paw on Jack's waist.

"Wait, why do I have to be the girl?" Jack asked with a slight anger.

Bunny laughed and he spun them around, he didn't answer the question which caused Jack to pout as they spun around the room.

"I would join you all but it seems I don't have a partner."

Everyone stops and looks at Pitch who had just emerged from on of the corners, shooting him glares, though Jack's grip on Bunny's fur unintentionally tightens.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" North questions angrily.

Pitch looks around the group and locks eyes with Stein, "I told you I would see you soon, Stein."

Alice steps away from Stein with a confused look, "What does he mean, Stein?"

Stein opens and closes his mouth, unsure what to say, and Pitch simply laughs, "Oh, he didn't tell you all about our night time meetings?"

"They were nightmares, not meetings!" Stein shouted as he glared at Pitch.

The group of Guardians looked around at each other uneasily and Alice began to walk toward Pitch.

"I swear to Manny, I will kill you-"

Pitch gave her an annoyed look, "You won't even touch me, deary."

Everyone's eyes widened as a large quatity of nightmare sand spewed from behind Pitch and began to engulf the room. After mere moments everyone had been devoured and Pitch laughed to himself.

"Let's move this, shall we."

* * *

It's almost over! Which should make me sad but I really want to start the sequel...anyway hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

I finally discovered that the soldier nightmare things could be called knightmares! Of course it's sad I discovered this so late but hey knightmare sounds cool, right?

Anyway for the last time with Trick and Treat...I don't own ROTG so take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Alice groaned as she rose slightly from the tough concrete under her, her head pounding and her eyes taking much too long to adjust to the night around her.

When they did finally adjust she looked to her left to see Jack lying on his back, still unconscious. She crawled over to him and shook his shoulders much rougher than she had intended but when he finally blinked open his frosty blue eyes she smiled.

"Jack! You need to get up!" she said in a strained voice as she looked around and saw they were in Burgess with no one around.

The spirit protested at first but as Alice further shook him he finally opened his eyes fully and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his head.

"W-Where are we, Alice?"

"Burgess," she stated calmly as she stood and helped Jack up as well, then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why would Pitch bring us to Burgess?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe he wanted to beat us in the place he lost last time?"

Alice nodded, it made sense, then she conjured her skates, "We should look for the others."

Jack's grip on his staff tightened, "Yeah, let's hurry."

* * *

Stein was rudely awoken by several taps on his already pounding head, and when he awoke he quickly glared at the Pooka that had been doing it.

"About time you woke up," Bunny growled.

Stein rolled his eyes as he sat up, looking over at Sandy who did the same. Sandy pointed to Bunny, who was huffing about, and then formed a snowflake of sand, Stein quickly understood and nodded as he stood.

"Welp, let's get moving, shall we?"

Bunny nodded without a word and took to the front while Sandy and Stein walked side by side.

Stein conjured his board and wheeled lazily as he followed the seething rabbit, "Bunny, calm down, I'm sure Jack is fine."

Bunny's ears twitched and he looked over his shoulder, "Who said I'm worried about him?"

Stein rubbed the back of his neck, "Kinda obvious, right Sandy? See, even Sandy agrees with me."

Bunny glared at him, "Last time Pitch was around Jack the boy ended up getting molested! I don't plan to let that happen again!"

Both Sandy's and Stein's eyes widen and Stein choked out, "W-When? Why...?"

Bunny stopped walking and faced the two completely, "When we went to save Alice, and who the hell knows why! Pitch is a creep!"

Sandy gestured in front of them with a worried look and Stein nodded, "Sandy's right, we need to hurry and find the others."

* * *

"Jack! Sandy!" Tooth yelled into the streets as her and North tried to find the others.

North was on guard as Tooth fluttered next to him, "I do not think yelling is working."

Tooth huffed slightly but then looked at the ground sadly, "We need to find them quickly, North..."

"Da, Pitch is planning something, we must all be together."

When the pair had awoken and found none of the other Guardians around them they quickly raised and began treking through Burgess in order to find them. Pitch had attacked them at the Pole but yet had moved them.

"Why do you think he brought us here?"

North looked over at the disheartened Tooth and sighed, "I don't know, maybe he wants to beat us in place he lost."

Tooth nodded and lowered on the ground so she was walking beside North.

"I hope everyone's okay..."

North nodded silently as they walked side by side.

* * *

After a couple more minutes of the trio moving swiftly through the streets Stein stopped, earning him a confused look from the other two.

"This isn't working," Stein stated as he flipped his board up and help it tightly.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Bunny asked angrily, "Just sit here?"

Stein shook his head then looked down at Sandy, "I was thinking you could sent a firework or flare...something to let the others know where we are."

Sandy grinned and raised on of his arms shooting a large sand firework into the sky.

Bunny crossed his arms, "Now we wait."

North and Tooth were the first ones to arrive and when they did Tooth quickly tackled Bunny in a hug and North hugged both Sandy and Stein.

"N-North, you're...k-killing us..."

North quickly released the two and Tooth and Bunny picked themselves up from the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Tooth fluttered around them in a concerned manner.

Stein smiled lightly and Sandy gave a thumbs up, "We're fine, though Bunny's worried about Jack."

Bunny glared harshly at Stein, "I am not worried about him!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Bunny huffed and Tooth fluttered closer to him, "I'm sure him and Alice are just fine."

* * *

Alice and Jack were quickly flying through the streets when they saw Sandy's firework go up.

Alice whistled as she stopped to watch the firework, "That's impressive."

Jack laughed, "True, Sandy is quite amazing."

Alice nodded as the two took off toward the firework, moving quickly since they weren't that far.

"We're fine, though Bunny's worried about Jack."

Both Alice and Jack stopped and Jack's eyes widened as Bunny yelled, "I am not worried about him!"

Alice looked over at Jack and nudged his shoulder, "He _is_ worried about you, Jack."

Jack nodded as he looked at the ground, "I know...but he's only worried because of Pitch."

Alice hummed lightly, "True, but I also think if the thing with Pitch never happened he would still worry about you."

Jack gave a hollow laugh, "Why, because he thinks I'm a kid?"

"Maybe, but I was thinking more along the lines of, because you're very important to him."

Jack whipped his head up to face Alice's warm smile and then smiled slightly himself.

She grinned and called out, "Hey guys!"

The rest of the Guardians looked over and Jack and Alice jogged the rest of the way to meet them.

Bunny quickly hugged Jack close, surprising the Winter spirit, and Tooth hugged Alice kissing her cheek as they parted.

"I'm so glad everyone's okay," Tooth said with a sigh of relief.

"But now the question is, where is Pitch?" Bunny questioned as he released the flustered Jack.

Alice took a step forward but in mid-step stopped as pain pulsed through her body, she clutched her shirt and winced in pain.

"I'm right here," all the Guardians looked up to see Pitch standing on one of the buildings in Burgess, with a chuckle and a wave of his wrist knightmares began to circle the group.

Alice winced again as another burst of pain shot through her, and as the group was looking around the circle Stein noticed as Alice began to hunch over more in pain.

"Alice! What's wrong!"

The rest of the Guardians turned as Alice fell to her knees, Stein got on his knees as well and tried to look into her eyes but saw nothing but black.

"Her eyes are black...just black."

"But why? She was fine when we flew here."

Sandy came next to Stein and gasped as he looked into Alice's eyes, the group quickly looked to him as he furrowed his brows.

Sandy formed a small sand scythe above his head and a small figure of Pitch, then sprinkled some sand and gestured to Alice.

Everyone remained confused but Bunny tried to piece it together, "Alice was cut by a scythe made of sand-"

"I don't know where I am...guys...it hurts...where am I?"

North tapped his swords against his shoulders and Sandy continued to gesture to Alice with a worried expression.

There was a loud sigh and all the Guardians but Jack and Stein looked up, "Are you all so daft that you have yet to figure it out, I pity you Sanderson, I really do."

All the Guardians sent Pitch a glare but Pitch simply smirked back, "I'm growing bored so I'll just tell you, my nightmare sand is still in her. It's taking over her body. She becoming a little slave for me to use."

Stein stood quickly, " I WON'T LET YOU!"

Pitch rolled his eyes and Alice fell on her side, her eyes closed, and the knightmares attacked.

* * *

Alice stood in the center of nothing and gripped her hair as pain still pulsed through her.

"Where am I?!"

"Please do not fret, you are sleeping."

Alice looked behind her to see herself, but this Alice's eyes were pitch black.

"Well, I need to wake up! They need me!"

The other Alice chuckled and walked closer to Alice, she flicked her wrist and an image of the Guardians fighting off the knightmares became clear.

They were fighting while they protected her in the middle, though they fought the knightmares kept coming and their exhaustion was beginning to show.

Alice turned to face herself and roughly grabbed her by the shirt, "Wake me up!"

The Alice gripped Alice's wrist and squeezed hard, causing Alice to wince in pain, "Don't worry...soon you will...at least your body will."

Alice ripped her hand away, "I won't let you hurt them!"

The other Alice returned the glare, "You don't have a choice," then she gestured largely and laughed, "This nightmare is happening!"

Alice just continued to glare and the other Alice smiled, "It looks like you're going to break your promise," and with those words the other Alice disappeared and Alice's eyes widened.

She turned and looked at the screen in front of her and watched as her body stood, "Jack!" she screamed but of course no one heard.

* * *

The group of Guardians weren't sure what was going to happen as Alice began to stand but sighed with relief as they saw her with her normal bright purple eyes.

"Alice, you okay?" Bunny questioned as he threw one of his boomerangs.

The Alice smiled brightly and nodded her head, to the relief of everyone else, "Fine, I just need something."

The Guardians continued to fight but Jack looked over his shoulder briefly to quesiton, "Something?"

The Alice looked over to him and smiled, forming her skates, "You."

She quickly stormed forward and kicked Jack's staff out of his hand, the other Guardians gasped but were unable to get close as more knightmares formed and blocked them off from the two.

Jack looked at the Alice with wide eyes, "A-Alice-"

"Is sleeping," the Alice retorted as she walked toward Jack with a smile.

"Please bring him to me," Alice and Jack both looked up to see Pitch grinning widely.

The Alice nodded as her smile fell, "Of course, sir," she quickly grabbed one of Jack's arms and painfully put it behind his back. She used her skates to fly to the building Pitch was enjoying the show from.

She let him go as Pitch used some sand to bind Jack and then quickly dismissed her to watch the fight from somewhere else, the knightmares were more than enough.

She nodded and began to descend from the building but Jack's shouting stopped her...only briefly.

"You promised! You promised me!"

Alice flinched as she watched Jack scream and then began to clutch her hair tightly and sob.

"What do I do...What can I do...?"

She fell to her knees and screamed loudly.

She looked back to the screen with fearful eyes as Jack struggled against his bindings and as the rest of the Guardians began to grow tired.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

She watched as the other Alice sat on one of the balcony railings and smiled.

"Alice! You can do this!"

She looked back to the Guardians and saw Stein looking at the other Alice, he had a resolute face...he believed in her.

"What could I possibly do, Stein?"

Stein looked away from the Alice and up at her...through the screen, he sent her a smile and said, "I believe in you," warmly before he turned to fight more knightmares.

"You're scared."

Alice didn't need to turn to know that the other Alice was behind her, she simply nodded, "I'm scared."

"Good. It's good to be fearful."

Moments passed as Alice watched her friends fight off the infinite number of knightmares, "Is it?"

The other Alice nodded, "Of course, there is nothing to do but be afraid."

Alice shook her head slightly and stood up slowly, "But he believes in me."

"What?" the Alice questioned.

Alice turned to face herself and wiped the tears from her face, "I need to save them..."

The other Alice let out a dry chuckle, "You're trapped in here, you can't save them."

"Why can't I?" Alice questioned with a slight determination.

"Because it's impossible," the Alice said with a growl.

"I survived getting robbed and almost raped, I survived get stabbed by knightmares, I survived getting captured by Pitch...I'll save them."

The Alice took a step back, "You can't!"

Alice looked up from the ground and smirked, "I believe I can!"

* * *

Pitch descended the building, leaving Jack on top, the knightmares parted as he entered the circle and the Guardians warily turned to face him. Bunny gave Jack a quick glance trying to reassure him.

"My, my, how the tides have changed," Pitch said with an airy chuckle as he stopped in front of them, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight but...oh well."

The Guardians huddled closer together as Pitch began to move forward again, but he was stopped.

He looked down with a an annoyed glare as Alice's hand pushed against his chest.

"What are you doing, girl?"

Alice didn't look up she just muttered quietly, "Saving them."

Pitch's eyes widened but before he could move all the sand inside Alice turned golden and exploded from her body. All the knightmares were wiped out and Pitch was thrown back forcefully.

Jack's bindings became undone and Bunny threw him his staff.

Alice looked up at where Pitch lay back against the building and smiled, "Keeping a promise..."

Stein rushed forward to catch her as she began to fall forward.

All the other Guardians approached Pitch angrily as Stein picked Alice up carefully.

Pitch was afraid...again.

* * *

"Guys shut up! She's waking up!"

Alice blinked open her eyes and winced as she heard a shout come from...Jack? Yeah, Jack.

"You just basically yelled telling us to be quiet, Frostbite."

She couldn't yet see but she could tell Bunny had rolled his eyes and Jack had huffed with a pout.

She let out a small chuckle and as everyone came into view she smiled.

Everyone was there but Tooth and Sandy, who, as North soon explained, were both working and would be back soon.

North was sitting in a chair to her right and to her left was Stein who had laid his head and arms on her bed and was sleeping. She laughed lightly as she pet his spikey hair.

In front of her Jack was perched on his staff and Bunny was standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"How long?"

North grinned and patted her shoulder, "Only three days."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like it's a good thing."

"Sandy thought you would be out for longer," Jack replied as he stepped onto the floor and twirled his staff.

"Stein never left your side and I had to drag Frostbite over here away," Bunny commented with a gesture toward Jack and a roll of his eyes.

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders as he went to sit at the foot of her bed, "Are you feeling okay?"

Alice nodded, "I feel perfectly fine actually."

"You discovered your center?"

Alice looked up from her purple blankets to North's content face, he had a warm smile as he laid back with his eyes closed, then she looked down at Stein.

"I think we did..."

"Alice!" Tooth yelled as she flew into the room and flung herself at the surprised spirit of Halloween, Sandy followed in and gave everyone a slight nod of the head.

Stein jumped up when Tooth yelled and rubbed at his tired eyes, "What is going on?"

Tooth released Alice and stood by Sandy and North, when Stein looked up at Alice he grinned and tackled her with a hug.

"I told you you could do it!"

Alice laughed and hugged Stein back, "I couldn't have done it without you."

They released and Stein grabbed her hand kissing it and grinning as her cheeks blushed.

"So," Stein and Alice looked forward at Jack, "What's your centers?"

Alice grinned and placed her right hand on her heart, "You are now talking to..."

Stein grinned as well, "The Guardians of..."

"Beliefs!" both chorused at the same time and everyone in the room smiled brightly.

"As long as kids believe, no matter the age..."

"We'll be there to protect them," Alice finished as her and Stein continued to hold each others' hand.

* * *

I thought I wouldn't be that sad with concluding this because exciting sequel to come but I still shed a tear TT-TT

So, I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to my story and I hope you all read its sequel Black and White (Ooo, I wonder what it means~) Hope to see you all there!


	13. Sequel

Yo, this isn't a new chapter cause this story is complete, but I figured I should let everyone know Black and White is up. It has been for a little bit but I figured some may not have noticed. Hope you all go check it out!


End file.
